Flight 12
by animeaddict99
Summary: [complete!]Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner both move to NY, because of Kaiba Corp. 5 years later, they return, engaged. But in order to get married, the couple has to get over those bumps in the road...but can they? SxT
1. The Flight has Landed

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Animeaddict99-This is my THIRD STORY!

I have written 2 other stories. None of them are finished at the time though. They are called "Girl Power," and "United Again." Both are Yu-gi-oh stories.

Yami Bakura: They both suck.

Animeaddict99: That's not true!

Yami Bakura: Then why have only a few people reviewed them.

Animeaddict99: speechless

Yami Bakura: Whatever. Here's chpt. 1.

"_Flight 12, New York to Domino City, has arrived," _the young flight attendant stated in a high, peppy voice. _"We hope you a nice time! We also hope you fly Kaiba Airlines again soon!"  
_

It was mid-afternoon in Domino City. Two teens, around 20 got off the plane. The man wore a long jacket, which flowed behind him. His hair was a light chocolate color. His face was curious, like he was looking for something.

Beside him, holding his hand tightly was a girl. Her hair was the same color as his, but it fell to her shoulders, with two streaks of pink. She looked scared, but happy to be with the boy.

Around the two were bodyguards, about four of them.

"So far, no reporters," the boy stated, smiling, kissing the girl on the cheek. The teenage girl just nodded. "Tea," the boy said, "what's wrong sweetie?"

"It-t-s just that, I don't know how they'll take it," Tea answered, shivering.

"Take what?"

"Us," Tea answered. "Seto, I didn't tell them we were engaged, or even that we were going out."

A surprised expression filled Seto Kaiba's face.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told them; I should of," she whispered, peering up at Seto Kaiba.

"It's alright Tea." he smirked as he then said, "Wonder how they'll take it."

FLASHBACK

_The gang was at the arcade. They-well, all but Tea- were having a blast. Joey came over to her and said, "What's wrong Tea?"_

"_You know how Kaiba is taking a 5 year business trip to New York with some of his employees?"_

_Joey nodded happily._

"_My dad's one of them. He started working for Kaiba Corp last month, and is going to New York for 5 years. The-Tea started to cry only thing is-I have to go with him."_

"_Wha-!" Joey stated._

_Tea just cried._

END OF FLASHBACK

The gang had said goodbye to Tea, as she got on that plane to NY, but she still felt like she never had REALLY never gotten to say goodbye.

It had been 5 years since Kaiba and Tea had left Domino. So much had happened since then. Tea had become a famous dancer, and was regularly mobbed by her (mostly guy) fans.

Kaiba was supplying shops with his merchandise, which turned out to be a big hit. Everyone loved his merchandise.

Kaiba and Tea started dating. Tea lost contact with her friends around then. She was in love with Seto so much. She couldn't risk telling the gang about there dating. But now that they were engaged, she and Kaiba were returning to Domino to get married and tell the rest of the gang.

She didn't tell anyone she was coming…to much of a risk. Reporters traced her and Kaiba's every move. They knew that they were dating, and that they were engaged. Hopefully Tea's friends didn't.

"Come on Tea, here's the limo," said Kaiba, as they got in.

"Where to?"

"The Kame Game Shop, in Domino City," nervously stated Tea, as she looked over at Seto. "I'm scared," she mouthed.

Seto kissed her delicately on the head.

THE KAME SHOP

The gang, which now included Ryou, Honda (Tristan), Serenity (Shizuka), Yugi (with Yami), Joey, Duke, Rebecca, and Mai, were playing Duel Monsters. They were having some type of Dueling Tournament. A lot of things have changed for the group. Ryou was still single, thanks to Bakura, Mai and Joey were FINALLY going out. Yugi started dating Rebecca, and Tristan finally got Serenity without Joey freaking out. Well, Duke had too many stalkers to just pick one.

At the moment, Ryou, well, his Yami, was dueling Mai.

"You pathetic mortal, now I will play this card face down and end my turn," sneered Bakura.

"Ya know," Mai said, "You should really treat your opponents better than this. I know _Ryou_ would." She tilted her head.

Bakura just spat.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _The phone rang. _Ring, Ri-_

An elderly man picked it up. He was rather short.

"This is the Kame Game Shop. May I help you?" the man answered.

"Oh! Hi! Is this Grandpa? This is Tea. Is Yugi there?" the voice stated.

"Tea! Glad to here from you. Everyone is here, would you like to be put one speaker phone?" Grandpa stated.

"Sure!"

"Somebody on speaker phone for you guys!" Grandpa said, looking into the other room. He turned it on.

Tea's POV

_How will they take this? I don't know if I should tell them._

_Errr…_

"Hi guys! It's Tea!" I shouted, as Kaiba covered his ears. I mouthed sorry to him.

"Hey Tea!" said Yugi. "You haven't called in a while."

"Err—I've been really busy, that's all," I lied.

"Anyway, guess where I am," I exclaimed.

"Uh…" Joey said "Earth…."

I sighed. "No, I'm in Domino City!" I answered.

"Cool!" everyone said. "Why are you in Domino, you baka girl?" a voice sneered.

"Bakura? Is that you?" I questioned.

"Pah."

"????" I was confused.

"Anyway," I nervously stated, "I'm back in Domino, 'cause, I'm getting married!"

Silence. Total silence.

"Whoa." That was said by Tristan.

"So, I wanted you to eh- meet- my fiancée." I spoke in a calm tone. I was defiantly not calm though.

"That's great Tea!" said the cheerful voice of Yugi. "You can come over now to the shop."

"Okay-see you then!" I stated quickly, as I hung up the phone.

"So…." Kaiba said, wondering how it went.

"We're going." I answered.

"Good," Kaiba said, "because we're here."

Animeaddict99: That is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it.

Yami Bakura: You better of. I was in it.

Animeaddict99: speechless…again

Yami Bakura: Review or die.

Animeaddict99: still speechless

Yami Bakura: uhhh…okay…


	2. Leaving Snow White for a Breather

Animeaddict99: Wow! Chapter 2! This is awesome. First, I'd like to thank Winter's-angel739 for reviewing. **cries tears of joy**

Yami Bakura- You are so sappy.

Animeaddict99- shut up you baka.

Yami Bakura- No, you shut up, you (Egyptian curse word)

Animeaddict99- Gomen. Onegai forgive me. (starts bowing to Bakura)

Yami Bakura- What the?

Marik- Just start the story.

Yami Bakura- What are YOU doing here?!

Animeaddict99- YEA!

Marik- Wait, aren't YOU supposed to be mute?

Animeaddict99- That's in my OTHER story (Girl Power) you baka!

Marik-Ohhhh (nods stupidly)

I think I'll go now.

Yami Bakura- Now where were we?

Animeaddict99-(starts bowing again)

_It was mid-afternoon, and the sun reflected off the black limousine that was on the street of the Turtle Game Shop._

_Inside the limo, a couple sat silently. The boy, not nervous, but just quiet, as always. The girl was very nervous on the other hand. She just sat there, twiddling her thumbs. Behind the limo, many cars began to pile up.  
_

"Damn it," stated the boy, Seto Kaiba, "they found us." Tea peered out the window, sighing.

"Stop the limo," said Tea.

"But Tea," Seto began, "why would you-

"The last thing I need," she sweetly said, "is to get my friends involved in this. If we keep going, they'll follow us to Yugi's house, so we might as well talk to them now."

The limo was silent, as Kaiba thought.

"Stop the limo," Seto ordered, "Are you sure you want to do this? We COULD just keep going."

"Absolutely," Tea responded, "It's too risky to keep going. We're to close as it is."

The driver opened Tea's door, as she got out. Seto followed.

Camera lights flashed as the two stood. "Mr. Kaiba!" and "Miss Gardner!" Echoed throughout the crowd gathered before the vehicle.

The two's bodyguard spoke. "The two will be answering questions in an ORDERLY fashion."

So, as Tea and Seto decided before they got out of the limo, they'd each chose 5 reporters, and answer their questions. Seto started.

"You," he stated, pointing at a young teen, around 15, dressed in a pink vest, white tang top, and bell bottoms. She smiled, pulling out a small notepad entitled, "Sayuki's Notes."

"Mr. Kaiba," she stated, "What brings you and your lovely fiancée to Domino City?"

"Well," Seto begins, "we are just visiting some friends."

The teen nodded, scribbling down information, as did the other reporters.

"Miss Gardner!" a women shouted waving her hand, "may I ask a question?"

Tea nodded, and then waited for the women's response.

The woman was in her mid-30s, and looked good for her age. She had flaming orange hair, which flowed down her back. She wore a casual suit, with boots.

"Miss Gardner, I heard you are actually going to live in Domino, and marry here. Do you have any comments?"

"No comments," Tea stated. She wasn't ready to reveal this to the public yet, but she and her (almost) husband would be living in Domino. "We will release the facts when we're ready."

Joey's POV

Yugi's house/game shop

Bakura had just beat Mai in Duel Monsters, and we had to restrain him from draggin' her to da Shadow Realm. Boy, I can't balive I gots to duel him next! Maybe, I'll just gets some fresh air.

"Yugi, I'm gonna go get some fresh air before my duel with snow white here, I need a breather!" I shouted. Bakura was once again being restrained.

I stepped out of da house, and sat on da steps of the game shop. It was warm outside, and da sun shown and my _cough_ handsome _cough_ face. I was havin' a blast in the heat, until these stupid voices filled de' air. "Blah this, blah that," they shouted, boy these peoples were being rude. I gonna go shut um' up, they only sound a block or so away.

Normal POV

Joey followed the voices, as they got louder and louder. The closer he got, the more he wanted to beat the crap out of them. As he saw the large group of people creating the sound, he stopped and examined them.

Most looked like reporters, holding microphones and scribbling down notes. Two were not reporters though, you could tell, 'cause they were answering the questions.

_Some sorta celebrities, if ya' ask me_ Joey thought, pondering the question, getting a closer look.

The guy was pretty hot. He whore an off-white blouse that was a little large, but still fit his slender form. His legs had black pants, casual, yet stylish. He also was wearing a long jacket, flowing down his body. Last but not least, clinging from his hand was briefcase, holding who-knows what.

"Sir," a reporter holding a microphone stated, "I've heard your dueling skills are awesome! From hosting the "Battle City Tournament' here in Domino, to becoming the number one duelist in America, what do you have to say for yourself?"

_That could only be one person! _stated surprised Joey. _Kaiba!_

"Yes, Seto is quite the duelist," the lady next to Kaiba said sweetly, as he kissed her. Picture flashes beamed everywhere.

_Who'd be crazy enough to kiss that hunk of junk? _Joey asked to himself. _Hey! That rhymes!_

Joey looked over at the girl who currently engaged in conversation with the reporters.

"Yes, we are getting married," she stated.

She was drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair poured neatly down her head, stopping at her shoulders. Her pink highlights brought out her bubblegum-colored dress. The dress was basically strapless, let alone the two straps hanging on the sides of her arms. It was short, slightly above her knees. And the v-neck was a nice touch. The girl also wore a jean sweater that was tiny, going about an inch below her chest.

_God…_thought Joey. _Why does she hafta marry dat Kaiba dude? Seto Kaiba always takes my girls!_

"Well," the girl sweetly said, "We've got to go see some friends now! Goodbye!"

"And if you follow us," stated Kaiba, "We'll sue you all!"

The girl giggled as the decided to walk to their next destination, leaving the limo there.

They accidentally bumped into Joey.

"Oh my god!" the girl screamed, "Joey! I'm so sorry! Oh, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Sure he has," stated Kaiba, "he looks more like a dog everyday."

"Shut it Kaiba," shouted Joey, as he turned to face 'the girl.' "S'cuse me miss, do I know ya?"

"Joey!" the girl giggled, "It's me! Tea!"

DUN…DUN…DUN…

Animeaddict99- Ohh…cliffhanger!

Yami Bakura- R and R people…cause if you don't, the story will end, and I can't continue to make this baka miserable!

Animeaddict99- _sigh _Seto! _Sigh_

Yami Bakura- Ra, not again…………..

Animeaddict99-R and R people! Chapter 3 will be here faster if you review!


	3. Almost There

Animeaddict99- Wow! Chapter 2 was a huge review chapter!!!! I'd like to thank SportZScooby, moonlady, Mokuba's Official Glomper, and cherry-star-aus for reviewing. You guys are awesome! Okay, some comments to the reviews...

SportZScooby-------The reason Y.Bakura gives random commentaries is because I like talking to someone besides the readers before the story begins. Plus, Yami Bakura is awesome and also (stares at piece of paper) is…the….best….guy….in….the…world…….

(reads paper again, squinting) _Bow to Bakura and steal Yugi's item for him._ What…I didn't write this!

"Yami Bakura?!"

Yami Bakura- What? Oh, Animeaddict99 does not own Yu-gi-oh. She doesn't own ANY of the characters. Happy?

Animeaddict99-That's- uh, not what I was talking about.

Yami Bakura- What were you talking about then?

Animeaddict99- Nevermind. Let's begin.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Joey," the girl giggled, "it's me, Tea!"

"Tea?" Joey responded confused. "Does dat mean….wait..you…Kaiba….wha? I don get it!"

"Clueless as always Wheeler," stated Kaiba smirking. "Duke was right; you and that dog suit were a perfect match."

"Why you little…" Joey started to say. He ran towards Seto with his fist of ready to punch. He leaped up, slamming his fist into Kaiba's chest.

"Uh…" Seto coughed.

"You know," Joey laughed, "I always wanted to do dat!"

However, Joey didn't stop there. As Seto clutched his chest, Joey was about to plant his fist into Seto's face. But just as he swung, his fist was intercepted. Tea had grabbed Joey's fist and held it in mid-air.

"Tea!" Joey shouted. "I was about to beat up dis punk!"

Wow, those dancing lessons really payed off in the reflex department! thought Tea.

"Joey," Tea began, "I know you've missed me, but please, don't hurt Seto."

Joey nodded. _Tea standing up for Kaiba? Calling him Seto? What's with her? I mean what she was saying with the reporters couldn't have been true…could it? I mean she said she'd be coming with her (gulp) fiancée, but Kaiba?_

"Tea," Joey nervously stated as the three continued towards the game shop, "Are you two-"

He was cut off by Kaiba, "Cool it Wheeler, we're almost to the game shop. We'll explain everything there."

Tea sighed. "Great," she thought, "So much for my friends liking Seto."

-------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE GAME SHOP

"Where's that basta!" shouted Bakura. Yami told him to calm down. He was probably outside.

"Well," Tristan stated, "he's been gone for a while. I'll go check on him."

The gang nodded as Tristan opened the door. However, two seconds later he shut it and gasped, "Tea and Joey are here!"

The group cheered. "Yay! Tea's here!"

That was before Tristan stated, "with Kaiba."

---------------------------------------------------------

Animeaddict99-Yes, I realize that was a short chapter, but I have a math project to do, and I'm writing 2 other chapters for two other stories! Oh, and here, Bakura. It's your script.

Yami Bakura- I don't need any Ra damned script!

Animeaddict99-(watches him tear it up to shreds)

All that hard work!

Yami Bakura-Right……………….


	4. I'm With Tea

Animeaddict99-Hey, this is Animeaddict99, and this is chappy 4 of Flight 12! But first, I want to thank ALL my reviewers!!

BLOODY ROSE- Thanks for the review.

Peeps-yeah…..uh….okay

Mokuba's Official Glomper-You are certainly my best reviewer. Your reviews make the most sense. Thanks!

Darkfire55-Yeah, it was kind of short, but I just wrote 2 chapters for two other stories. How will they react? I don't know…just read and find out!

cherry-star-aus-Your review wasn't late…you reviewed on the day I uploaded it. Thanks again!

Forlorn Melody-Thank you for your 'constructive criticism.' I will try to describe my story/ make it longer. Spell Checkgood review…so I'll work on that!

darkness-consumes-me- Thank you very much. I'll take the flamethrower into mind (stares at Yami Bakura)…hehe.

Animeaddict99-Yay!!!

Yami Bakura- Right……am I in this chapter?

Animeaddict99-Actually…yes!

Yami Bakura-(laughs evilly) die! DIE! DIE!

Animeaddict99- --;

_The door creaked open, as if it was from a horror movie. The suspense was unbearable as first Joey, then Tea, then Seto Kaiba walked in. Every one looked at him strangely…Kaiba only smirked._

"Hey Kaiba!" shouted Tristan, breaking the uneasy silence, while, being held back my Duke, "Who ever said YOU could come?"

Kaiba stopped, Tea standing beside him. He stared up at the tiled ceiling, his hair falling back with him.

"I'm with Tea."

Nobody really understood what Seto Kaiba meant by those words- _I'm with Tea._

It just didn't make much sense. The gang was baffled, and…were basically speechless.

Finally, Joey Wheeler took some action. "What do you mean you're with Tea?" he angrily asked. "First, you and she are with those stupid reporters…then you bump into me…then you claim you're engaged….."

He was cut off by a simultaneous roar of, "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HIM????!!!!"

Tea just put her head on Seto's chest, smiling. "Well," she responded, "you took it better than I thought you would." Joey's mouth hung wide open; as 'Grandpa' entered a thin doorway leading to the room the group was assembled in.

"Hello," he stated happily, holding up a plate of soft and gooey chocolate-chip cookies, "I thought I heard Tea's voice in here, so I brought you guys so…" His voice trailed voice trailed off at the sight of Seto Kaiba.

"Excuse me…Mr. Kaiba…." Grandpa forced himself to state kindly, "This is a PRIVATE get together."

Seto Kaiba crossed his arms, and peered to the ground. _Wow…I'm sure loved._

"Guys," Tea exclaimed, "I'm getting married to Seto. I thought you'd be supportive!"

Seto smirked as he murmured, "No…you said they'd hate me."

Ryou Bakura, who had been silent for most of the time, raised himself from his previous position on the soft, brown couch, said, "Well, I'm happy if you're happy Tea."

Tea smiled slightly. "Well thank you Ryou."

"I'm still not!!!" That was the cry of one…two…no…three occupants in the room. Tea didn't really no what to say. Seto opened his mouth to say something…most likely offensive. However, his mouth shut.

"Fine!" shouted Tea, her face was red with anger and rejection. "We have to go see Mokuba anyway!" Tea turned around, as she placed a piece of paper into Bakura's hand.

"Be a dear Ryou," she began, "and take this note. I prepared it well before our 'get together.' Goodbye now."

She once again turned, as she slipped her arm around Kaiba. Tea opened the door quickly and ran out. Seto, on the other hand, had to walk a little slower, in order to shut the door.

INSIDE THE LIMO

TEA'S POV

_Why do they do this to me? 2 months until I get married, and they don't like my fiancée! How can they be so insensitive? They COULD be happy for me! _

FLASHBACK!!!!!

_There is a restaurant. Inside is a table with two dimly lit candles. There's a young women and man, who are looking into each other's eye deeply. The man is wearing a black coat, base shirt, and finely tailored pants. The girl looked gorgeous. Her chocolate colored hair was tied into a loose bun, and strands of hair fell of each side. She was wearing a sort of modern day kimono. The neck line went straight across her body, in which two long sleeves emerged. It flowed down to her knees, onto which it curled out. The dress was a beautiful off-white color, with read trimmings._

"_Isn't it hard running your company Seto? Don't you ever get lonely?"_ _the young woman asked concernedly. _

_Seto Kaiba grinned as nervous grin. "It is hard Tea. I did get really lonely, until I met you…."_

_Tea grinned and chuckled. "That's so sweet Seto."_

_Seto dug his hand into his pocket, retrieving a small box, wrapped in red ribbon. "Merry Christmas darling."_

_Tea gasped. "I thought you said no Christmas presents until Christmas day!"_

_Kaiba smirked. "Just open it."_

_And as Tea Gardner opened the box, _she_ gaped at the sight!_

_Seto Kaiba got down on one knee and stated, "Tea Gardner, will you marry me?"_

_Blood rushed through her body. "Ye-ye…" she couldn't get the words out. She embraced the boy tightly. _

"_I-I take tha-at as a yes." _

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

"_I didn't know what I was getting myself into._

The door opened again, as the future Tea Kaiba stepped out of the limo.

_At least Mokuba will take it well._

A thought went through her friendship loving mind.

_He will take it well……right?_

Animeaddict99-Well, that's chapter 4: I'm with Tea. Hope you've liked it!!!

Yami Bakura- With that attitude, you'll get reviews out of pity.

Animeaddict99- _ignore crazy thief….ignore crazy thief!!!_

Yami Bakura- PITY I TELL YOU!!!!

darkness-consumes-me- (holds out flame thrower)-DIE!!!!

Yami Bakura- AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! _Runs away….for now_

Animeaddict99-YAY!!! R and R!


	5. The Note of Guilt

Animeaddict99- Hey, it's me! Thanks a bunch to DarkFire55, darkness-consumes-me(go flamethrower!)Mokuba's Offcial Glomper, Kialla , and Rain5101 for reviewing! Rock on ! Oh! While Yami Bakura is gone, I have paid Marik Ishtar a large amount of cash to assist me today. Oh yeah, Malik is "good Marik," and Marik is "Yami Marik."

Marik- Maybe…I can BRIBE the pharaoh to give me the God cards!

Animeaddict99- So, Marik, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Marik- I MUST FULFIL MY DESTINY AND BECOME PHARAOH!

Malik- Sister! Help me!

Animeaddict99- Marik?

Malik- Oh, dear sister! Please help me!

Ishizu- I'm here dear brother! I will protect you!

Marik- LEAVE ME ALONE!

Malik- Sister!

Animeaddict99- uh…..

(Yami Bakura runs in, still being chased by darkness-consumes-me)

darkness-consumes-me- DIE! DIE! DIE!

Yami Bakura- Animeaddict99 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

darkness-consumes-me- DIE!

Animeaddict99 (quoting Crest of the Stars)- Die filthy Abh! HEHE!

Malik- Sister! Please help me!

Marik- THE GOD CARDS WILL BE MINE!

* * *

(I finally found out how to do the line break things!)

* * *

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!

The door opened again, as the future Tea Kaiba stepped out of the limo.

_At least Mokuba will take it well._

A thought went through her friendship loving mind.

_He will take it well……right?_

* * *

The two walked towards the door of the large mansion. Its glass window's reflected the sun onto Tea's face.

_Wow! _Tea thought. _Mokuba kept the place in tip top shape!_

He sure had. The grass was bright emerald, the trees were ascending up into the air, and each bush had hundreds of flowers on them.

_Well, here goes nothing… _thought the nervous Tea, who was pressing the small button located on the side of the door.

_Ding, dong, _it rang. _Ding dong._

The door twisted open, and a young lady stood there. She was very beautiful. She had bright orange hair, which was tied up into a large ponytail. The hair flowed down her back, ending at her hips. She was wearing very casual clothes however. She was dressed in a small halter top, which was adorned with various shades of pink. She also wore a short skirt, which ended at the same spot her ponytail did. It was ruffled in a fancy way.

"Hello sir and madam," she stated very professionally. "Welcome to the Kaiba mansion. Do you have, or would like an appointment?"

Kaiba smirked as he said, "I don't need an appointment." Tea looked into Seto's confident eyes.

_You COULD just tell her who you are!_ Tea thought.

"I'm sorry sir," the women exclaimed, "you need an appointment to see Mokuba Kaiba."

"Humph," Kaiba stated, holding back his laughter.

"God Seto!" Tea exclaimed angrily. She was irritated. "Sorry miss, but this is Seto Kaiba. He's just fooling around with you."

"Oh!" cried the girl, "I'm SO sorry Mr. Kaiba! Why didn't you tell me?"

Tea sighed, saying, "You can be so stuck up sometimes Seto," under her breath.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to marry me," he responded.

"Wait right there Mr. Kaiba," she stated nervously, "I'll go get your brother."

A few minutes passed, as the couple stood there silently. The only sound heard was the occasional fiddling of the thumbs. Finally, the door creaked open, as a teen stood behind it.

The boy was a teenager, about 5 feet 5 inches tall. He had black hair, which was tied into a loose ponytail. He was wearing a plain white shirt, which was covered by black sweatshirt, adorned with the "Kaiba Corp" logo. He was also wearing kakis, which had small chains hanging on the sides. On his head, he wore a navy blue beanie cap.

As he looked out the door, to see the couple, he beamed. "Seto!" he stated happily. "You're back!" He embraced his brother. Seto smiled.

_I haven't seen him this happy since he I told him I'd marry him_ thought Tea, as a smile was brought to her face.

As the brothers pulled away from each other, Mokuba sighted Tea, standing there smiling.

"Uh…"Mokuba stated, "Hi, my name is Mokuba…and you are?"

Tea laughed. "Do I really look so different? It's me Mokuba, Tea Gardner."

Mokuba embraced Tea as well, smiling. "Hey Tea! Long time no see!" They also pulled away from the embrace. "What brings you here with my big brother?"

"Well," she started…not wanting another disappointed turnout, "we're getting married."

* * *

Yugi's house

Ryou unfolded the note Tea had given to her. The rest of the crowd was pretty silent, still in shock of the new news.

As he unfolded it, Joey stated, "What's that Bakura?"

Ryou looked up, and said, "It's a note Tea gave me before she left."

"Well," Mai insisted, "read it to us hon."

Okay, here we go. The note read as the following:

_To the gang:_

_Hi, it's Tea. I'm writing this on the plane. I'm on Flight 12, and it's very nice. Seto and I are on 1st class and we…wait…I…can't wait to see you guys! After five years in New York, I've gotten to know Mr. Kaiba very well. My father is working for him, you know. Well, a few weeks ago, right before Christmas, he asked me to marry him…and I said yes. So we decided to come back to Domino, where we'll get married. Since my dad's still in New York, I'll ask Yugi's Grandpa to walk me down the isle!  I can't wait. This is what I've been waiting for all my life, and my dream is finally coming true! And I'm so happy you guys can be with me on my big day!_

_When you guys find that special someone like I did…I'll be there for you too. Whether it's someone as sweet as Ryou _(Ryou blushed)_, or as weird as Marik_ ("Hey!" stated Marik)_, I can't wait to see your happy faces as you say, "I do." _

_Thanks for being there for me,_

_The future Tea Gardner Kaiba!_

_PS: E-mail me at dancingdiva99_

Then, ever so slowly, Ryou folded the note, to look at his friends. They were feeling the ultimate pain…guilt.

Suddenly, Joey stated, "Anyone got a computer?"

* * *

Back at the mansion

"Really?" Mokuba cried, "That's awesome! Now Tea's my big sister!" he joked. "Can I be the best man?"

"Who else for the job?" Seto said, patting his brother in joy. Tea grinned. I'm happy he's happy. I just wish….

"Tea?" Kaiba asked, "We better get back into the limo. We're moving into the house a few miles away from here. And the truck is probable already there. I'll talk to you later Mokuba"

Tea nodded as she went to back into the limo. She took out her laptop to check her mail.

She found 13 new e-mails from TheGameKingAndFriends

* * *

Dun..dun…dun! Cliffhanger! Hmm….I wonder who the game king and friends are. Take a wild guess!

Malik: I don't know!

Animeaddict99- You don't?

Malik: No.

Ishizu: You threatened my brother! Now you will pay, by seeing your future.

(At the time, Yami Bakura runs by, getting hit by the spell instead)

Yami Bakura: AHHHH seeing future. There's a brown haired girl kissing him. Hm….something about Gardens. And drinking Tea?

AH! TEA GARDNER! NO!

Ishizu: Fate has brought you two together.

Animeaddict99-But not in this story.

Yami Bakura: REVIEW AND TELL ME ALL THE REASONS TEA SHOULD BE WITH KAIBA…AND NOT ME!

Animeaddict99-You can do that if you want_ _


	6. Email from the Game King and Friends

**_PLEASE GO AND REVIEW CHPT 11 OF GIRL POWER PLEASE! NO ONE HAS!_**

* * *

_10 Reasons Why I, the great Bakura, or Kura-Kura as Mokuba's Offical Glomper calls me, should not be with friendship freak (a.k.a. Tea/Anzu)_

_Written by Bakura, with the help of some reviewers!_

_I'm too good for her (runs hand through hair)_

_Um…I'm dead (from Mokuba's Offical Glomper)_

_I'm a stalker…and don't want to stalk her (Mokuba's Offical Glomper) Wait…no I'm not! HEY!_

Animeaddict99-Wow, those are SOME convincing reasons. Oh, and Bakura has finally stopped being chased by darkness-consumes-me!

_claps_

Animeaddict99-We need some more reasons though

Yami Bakura-Why do people hold story contests? I mean, if they win…what do they actually win?

Animeaddict99- I have no idea…maybe there is some way we can find out.

Yami Bakura-Well, I entered a contest for Anzu bashing. In the story, I made her light herself on fire. And-

Animeaddict99-Maybe someone ELSE can tell us.

Yami Bakura- FINE. Hate me.

Animeaddict99-Actually, Ithinkyouareveryveryhot. LET'S BEGIN!

Yami Bakura-What!

* * *

Tea and Seto sat in the limo. Everything was just…peachy. Seto was out like a light, and Tea, she was about to read her e-mails.

_Fan mail…fan mail…junk…viag- DELETE! More junk, wait…it's from the gang._ Tea clicked the 'read' button on her computer, as she read the e-mails.

* * *

E-mail number 1:

_Dear Tea,_

_It's Yugi (and Yami, 'cause he doesn't know how to type). Anyway, what happened today…let's put it behind us. I mean, just because Kaiba is our arch rival, doesn't mean you can marry him. Plus, I think Yami's jealous (Yami: AM NOT!) Right. Anyway, I hope you can look deep down into the heart of the cards, and forgive me…and jealous Yami (Yami: I AM NOT JEALOUS!)_

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi and Yami_

* * *

Tea looked up from the computer and sighed. It worked…the note worked.

* * *

E-mail number 2:

_Dear Tea,_

_Hey, this is Joey. Listen, this whole ordeal with Kaiba, sorry 'bout it. Better you than my sis. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me, so, ya, that's it._

_Yours truly,_

_Joey Wheeler_

* * *

E-mail number 3:

_Tea-_

_DIE. PLEASE JUST DIE…A VERY PAINFUL DEATH. _

_Love,_

_Yami Bakura and Yami Malik_

* * *

"Okay, that was awkward," Tea thought, as she hit the 'delete' button. "Let's move on…."

* * *

E-mail number 4:

_Dear Tea,_

_This is Tristan. Tea, I'm sorry. I mean, sure I hate Kaiba as much as the next person…but I guess I'll let up…for now. So, have that wedding soon, before I change my mind!_

_Friends for ever,_

_Tristan Taylor_

* * *

"That was…pleasant," thought Tea. She looked at the computer. "Darn carsickness," she whispered.

* * *

E-mail number 5:

_Dear Tea,_

_Hey, it's Duke. Sorry about how jerky everyone was. I mean, if course you can marry Kaiba. Duh, and if you need any dice at the wedding, I'll give you some for free._

_Aren't you lucky to have me as a friend?_

_Duke Devlin_

* * *

"He's so full of himself," Tea shook her head. "But he's a good friend, and that's all that matters." She moved on.

* * *

E-mail number 6:

_Dear Tea,_

_Hey hon, it's Mai. Sorry 'bout that whole Kaibaandyougettingmarried thing. Do you know what this means? It means at 5 o'clock today, I'm picking you up to go looking for a wedding dress, whether you're happy or not! You can never look too early._

_See ya' then hon,'_

_Mai Valentine _

* * *

"Typical Mai," Tea thought, looking at her watch. It was 4:30! She had to hurry up!

As if on cue, the limo stopped. Tea looked at the sleeping Seto. She slowly closed the computer, as she put a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in, and whispered, "Wake up Seto-kun, we're home."

He stirred and shook his head.

_Home. There's no place like home._

"I'm.._yawn_..up," he stated, placing his hands on the seat, pushing himself up, and out into the street.

Tea followed, and peered at her new home. It was absolutely perfect. It was a mansion. The base color was a creamy white, while the shutters were a brick red. Trees lined the sidewalk, and flowers grew off of them. It was the dream home of Tea and Seto.

"Seto," Tea implied, "I have to change, and them I'm out of here. Mai's taking me shopping for a wedding dress."

Kaiba was slightly shocked. "You made up with them?" Tea nodded, showing Kaiba the computer screen.

Then he thought for moment. "Wait, isn't the wedding in…5 months?"

"Yea, but you know Mai, Seto, she gets her way." Kaiba nodded, as Tea grabbed some clothes out of a suitcase, and said, "Which means…you get to start unpacking!"

Seto groaned. "What fun," he stated.

"I'll be in the bathroom!" Tea cheered, as she ran into the new house, her newly picked clothes in her grip.

_Wow_ she thought. _The main hall is fabulous._ There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, reflecting the light throughout the house. The floor was a beautiful wood, and had a soft forest green rug on it.

Tea continued, moving in the restroom. _Whoa,_ she thought, _even the bathroom is gorgeous!_

About 20 minutes later, she was 'freshened up' and changed. She had taken a shower, dried her hair, done her hair, changed her clothes, and, well, other feminine things. She looked as good as always.

She was wearing some type of modern day kimono. It was blood red, and the sleeves sort of curved out at the end of her wrists. The dress was knee length, reveling her perfect legs. She was wearing black boot. Not combat boots, nor snow boots, but just, black leather (a.n.: CURSE YOU WHO EAT COWS!)high healed boots. Her hair was done in a loose bun, held by 'chopsticks.' Two pink strands, however, fell in front of her face.

She strapped her silver watch on, as well as putting on earrings which were engraved with Japanese symbols, one meaning 'tenshi,' or angel, and the other, devil. She slipped on her engagement ring, which was silver, and had a single diamond on it. She looked at her watch. _4:57._

"Mai should be here any minute," she thought to herself, as she sat down on one of the couches the movers had put there minutes earlier. She sighed. The next 5 months would be hectic.

_Hectic…very hectic._

* * *

As the doorbell rung, Tea rose from her seat. She ran up to the door, and opened it. There stood Mai.

Mai hadn't changed a bunch the past few years. Her hair still the same, but now was being put up into a ponytail more often. Her style had changed a little too. She was wearing less skirts, and more pants. Nevertheless, she still looked fabulous.

"Tea!" she greeted, as she pulled Tea in a bone crunching hug, "are you ready?"

Tea nodded, as she gasped, "Mai-can't-ca-breathe!"

Mai laughed, as she released Tea. "So, hon, you still mad at the gang?"

Tea shook her head. "No, I got there e-mails, and of course, I got yours."

Mai grabbed Tea's hand, pulling her out the door. "Come on! We are going to look at some dresses!"

Tea cringed at Mai's gripped, and shouted, "Bye Seto! BE BACK SOON DEAR!"

* * *

She was pulled out the door. Yep, the next 5 months would sure be hectic.

_Hectic…but hopefully worth it. Hopefully._

* * *

Animeaddict99- And that, my amigos, is the end of chapter 11. SO GET YOUR BUT OVER TO 'GIRL POWER' AND REVIEW!

Yami Bakura- ……

Animeaddict99- After you review this that is  (smiles)


	7. Girls Day Out: Part I

Animeaddict99- Hai! It's me, and another chapter of Flight 12!

Yami Bakura- (coughs) and…

Animeaddict99-Hai, and all my reviewers!

Yami Bakura-…..and….

Animeaddict99- I don't own Yu-gi-oh?

Yami Bakura-AANNDDD….WHO ELSE IS HERE?

Animeaddict99- I think that's it.

Yami Bakura- (slaps forehead)

Animeaddict99- Guess what Princessyoukai sent in some reasons why Bakura and Tea shouldn't be together.

Yami Bakura- THANK YOU!

Animeaddict99- I think you and Tea make a cute couple!

Yami Bakura-rriiggghhhttt.

* * *

Animeaddict99- Here they are:

He only cares for himself; girls aren't important to him at the moment. I think o.O

2) He's...oh...OVER 5,000 YEARS OLD! I think the "need" to get into a relationship ran out on him decades ago.

3) If Bakura did go for Tea, it'd probably be for bad reasons.

4) Unless Tea recently turned into the Puzzle, I doubt Bakura would date her. o.O

And here are some more from Mokuba's Official Glomper:

He's creepy, he's evil, and he kills people.

Yami Bakura- Those are all true! Except for the creepy part. (poses) I am so attractive!

* * *

**Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba-** Thanks for the review! It's hard to make Seto hate everybody else but love Tea. I'm working on it!

**Mokuba's Official Glomper-** GraciasArigatouTHANKS You've been a great reviewer

**Demented Insane Spirit- **Thanks for the…interesting…review

Yami- ME A BIG LOSER! (runs around)

**Cutehelenjames-** Thanks! And welcome to the story…you're a new reviewer!

**Swimmurgirl**- LOL!

* * *

_Okay, it's Mai. Tea got a bunch of e-mails from us last time. Most were nice, but a few (glares at Marik and Bakura) were strange. ANYWAY, I'm taking Tea shopping, and we're going to look for some wedding dresses!_

_**Previously…on Yu-gi-oh!**_

_Mai grabbed Tea's hand, pulling her out the door. "Come on! We are going to look at some dresses!"_

_Tea cringed at Mai's grip, and shouted, "Bye Seto! BE BACK SOON DEAR!" _

* * *

**_OH! BIG NOTE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE FINISHED THE STORY GIRL POWER (does happy dance). SO GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE AND REVIEW IT! OH! AND REVIEW CHAPTER 1 OF THE PREQUEL, WHICH TAKES PLACE IN ANCIENT EGYPT! Thank you…._**

* * *

**__**

"Come on hun," Mai stated, grabbing Tea's hand. She led her towards her car. Mai's car was bright pink, so as they approached it, Tea put her hand over her eyes to prevent to sun from bouncing off the car to on her. She sat in the 'shotgun,' next to Mai, as the blonde hit the gas, and backed out. "Oh yeah Tea," Mai yelled, "Tea's engaged and proud!" she yelled, as they both drove down the road.

Tea blushed, embarrassed from the attention. "Are we almost there?" she whined, as if she was a little child. And as Mai nodded, she failed to see a bunch of reporters roaming the streets. The car came to a halt, as they stepped out.

Lights seemed to blink on and off, as if someone controlled the sun. But in reality, it was just the flash of the reporter's cameras.

Tea mentally slapped herself. 'Why didn't I think about this before?' flashed through her mind. She peered over at Mai, who was in awe. Tea grabbed Mai's arm and told her to remain calm.

"Okay Mai," Tea confirmed. "There is no way I can get through this without a scratch, so I'm just going to answer a few questions. Is that alright with you?" she asked, sighing. This was not how she wanted to do it…but with the reporters surrounding her, she found no other way.

Mai nodded. "You go girl!" she exclaimed, giving Tea the thumbs up. Tea smiled, and neared the store.

A man, a little older than Seto, Tea confirmed, was first to speak. His baseball cap covered his bleached blonde hair. He wore black pants and coat. He raised his notebook, swiftly pulling out a blue pen.

"Ms. Gardner!" Tea turned towards the man. "Yahiko Mamori. Domino Post. I'd like to know what you are doing in Domino City, Japan."

Tea looked at him, and pushed the answer she had rehearsed for days. "I'm visiting friends," she responded, as Mai gave a confused look.

Next was a young lady, around the age of thirty. She wore an orange skirt, which was knee-length. The top half of her body was adorned in a white sweater. "Ms. Gardner!" she shouted. "Kieko Yaun, Domino News. I'm guessing we'd all like to know what you are doing at a wedding dress store for. Does this have anything to do with your fiancée?"

"Hm…what AM I doing at a wedding dress store.." Tea repeated. "I'm looking for a wedding dress, duh." She grabbed Mai's hand, as a mummer of "Wait Ms. Gardner!" and "We have a quick question for you!" rose through the crowd.

Tea pulled Mai through the door, holding it shut. And with the store owner's permission, she placed a sign on the door. _Closed. Please come back later._

* * *

Tea sighed, as she felt silence once more. "Oh my god," she muttered, taking an Advil (authoress note: I do not own Advil!) out of her black purse and popping it into her mouth. A figure came up behind her, and patted her on the back.

"That takes a lot of guts….Ms. Gardner," Mai exclaimed. She smiled, the asked, "Why didn't you tell them that you were getting married here?"

Tea zipped her purse back up, and placed it on a table. "I would really like it if there aren't reporters at my wedding," she responded.

"Oh…smart move hun," Mai exclaimed, while she put her purse down as well. "Okay, Tea, let's get this party started!" She ran towards the owner of the store, a young man, in his twenties.

The man wore a black suit, and a red bandanna around his head. "Welcome girls," he chuckled, in a somewhat evil sense.

"Um, hello," Tea replied, as the man went towards the door. He took out a lock, as he clicked in on the door, while pulling down the shades.

"It's quite alright, sir," Mai stated, running her fingers through her hand. "I don't think we need to be in total darkness."

The man chuckled again. "No, madams, I do indeed think it's necessary." He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled a small item out.

* * *

Tea gasped. It was a gun! "Oh my god!" she whispered.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting a celebrity like you Tea, but you and your friend will do. You both will make find hostages," he cackled.

Tea and frozen in her footsteps, as did Mai. 'This is not how I wanted my dress shopping to go!' she screamed in her mind.

The man moved towards them, steadily. "Move and I shoot," he threatened, as he moved towards them. He reached out onto a mahogany desk, and snatched up a few pieces of rope. He grabbed Mai's arms, as she whimpered, and pushed her into a chair. He wrapped the rope around her waist, and then around her wrists. Tea tried her best to look brave, as the same was done to her.

The man laughed, as he took Tea's cell phone.

"No one can save you now," he whispered eerily, looking at her address book. "Hm…Yugi Motou. Hey isn't that kid a duel monsters champ? Are you friends with him?"

Tea glared. "Ye-es," she managed to say, as she and Mai shed a few tears.

"Does blondie know him too?"

Mai nodded. "It's Mai, hun," she hissed.

The man dialed a number into the cell phone, and put it up to his ear.

* * *

_

* * *

Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" a voice answered. It was Yami.

"Is this…Yugi?" the evil man answered.

Yami told him it was.

"Well, if you ever want to see your brunette friend…and your blonde friend for that matter….you will do exactly what I say." He laughed. "You know, I'm a big fan of yours…and I'm sure little Mai and Tea would love to see a duel between us, unless you don't care about their lives that is."

On the other side of the phone, Yami Yugi gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?" he asked, yelling into the phone.

"Why don't you come over here at…the wedding dress shop…and see for yourself." The man laughed, as he slammed his finger into the 'end' button.

* * *

Animeaddict99- Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. But I was working on my other stories.

Yami Bakura- Riiighhht…..

Animeaddict99-I WAS TOO!

Yami Bakura- Right. I'm sure you were…

Animeaddict99- (Throws brick at Yami Bakura)

Yami Bakura- 0o

Animeaddict99- Okay. So review this, then review Girl Power, chpt 13, then review chpt 1 of the prequel…The Tears of the Healer! Yay!


	8. Girls Day Out: Part II

Animeaddict99- Konnichiwa! This is chapter 8: Girls Day Out Part 2! If you can't handle the drama, and possible mention of abuse (not graphic, this is PG, or PG-13, I don't know.)

Yami Bakura- You can't handle it can you….

Animeaddict99- No, I can't.

Yami Bakura- (slaps head) You were supposed to DISAGREE with me.

Animeaddict99- (shrugs shoulders) Oh well.

* * *

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! READ!

**Animeaddict99- Alright, here it is. As everyone knows, Tea is getting married! Well, I'm having trouble deciding what Tea's wedding dress will look like. So I have a contest. If you send me a description, or possibly a picture of what you want the wedding dress to look like, you win two fabulous things! First, your design is used as Tea's dress, AND I will dedicate a one-shot Yu-gi-oh story about two characters in love, to you. You pick the couple, but I refuse to do Serenity X Seto. I really hate that paring. (DO BAKURA X TEA! IT WILL PISS BAKURA OFF!)**

* * *

Yami Bakura- (whacks Animeaddict99 with large hammer) She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh

Animeaddict99- Pretty birdies….

REVIEWERS:

**cherry-star-aus-** Yep. It sure it

**swimmurgirl**- Personally, I'm not sure yet. It's a made-up, that's for sure.

**MOG**- Another great review. Personally I don't like Alister…he looks like a girl. BUT, I LOVE VALON-KUN! You should enter the contest! (tempts you with cookies)

**Kialla**- Thanks for the review! Kialla has posted some reasons for the only way Tea would go for Bakura.

Tea is probably taller than him, and she's scared of him... because he's so creepy... (yea that's right, Bakura, WHAT NOW! OH!) cough ignore that...  
but they would make a cute couple if...  
1. He lost the bad boy look and more like Yugi  
2. He became sweeter and nicer... kind or more like Yugi  
3. He lost the Millennium Ring and traded it for the Puzzle... like Yugi  
4. If he cut and died his hair and spiked it... like Yugi  
5. He shrunk a few inches to Yugi's height...  
6. If he was Yugi!

Yami Bakura- There is NO way I am doing that!

**DragonZHell-** Nope, I think Tea and Mai would of recognized him if he was. Plus Bakura isn't a gun person. Also, he wouldn't have asked them if they knew Yugi.

**Tea Princess of Sparks-** Thanks

**Cutehelenjames-** That's alright! Germany? That is awesome…I hope you had fun there!

* * *

_Previously, on Yu-gi-oh!_

"_Well, if you ever want to see your brunette friend…and your blonde friend for that matter….you will do exactly what I say." He laughed. "You know, I'm a big fan of yours…and I'm sure little Mai and Tea would love to see a duel between us, unless you don't care about their lives that is."_

_On the other side of the phone, Yami Yugi gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?" he asked, yelling into the phone._

"_Why don't you come over here at…the wedding dress shop…and see for yourself." The man laughed, as he slammed his finger into the 'end' button._

* * *

Yami screamed into the phone. "WHO ARE YOU!" When he heard no reply, he slammed the phone into the receiver. He put his hand on his head. 'Tea," he thought, "Mai."

* * *

The man, now smirking, looked at the two helpless hostages. He roamed towards them. "I'm going to separate you," the black haired man whispered. "If you don't mind that is…oh wait…you don't have a choice!"

He grabbed Mai's arms and pulled her to her feet. Mai panicked. He pushed her into a separate room, perhaps a dressing room, and locked the door.

Now it was only Tea and the stranger…. He walked towards her, taking his jacket off. "It's getting kind of…hot…in here, don't you think?" He continued walking towards her, smirking.

Tea panicked. 'Oh my god….is he going to…to…" She was cut off by a forceful grab of her wrists.

* * *

Yami paced around the room. He sighed. What was he going to do? He had told Joey and the others, who had been moved the news also. But he was forgetting someone.

How could he forget?

SETO KAIBA!

He went to the phone, and picked it up, dialing.

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello?" a harsh voice answered. It was Kaiba.

"Kaiba? This is Yami, I-

"Sorry, I'm busy, can't you call back?"

"No Kaiba, this is-

"Really, really busy…"

"But-

"Got to go…"

"MAI AND TEA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"……………………………………"

Seto Kaiba didn't know what to say. "I'm calling the police. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

* * *

Mai sat in the dressing room waiting. She was very frightened. She heard screaming, pleading, and yelling outside. She knew what was going on, and she shed a tear.

* * *

Seto Kaiba stood bye his door, looking out every minute or so. The police had stated they were sending out a 'special squad' as he spoke. However, that was fifteen minutes ago. As he turned, the doorbell rang.

He opened the door. "What took you- .." But before he could say anything else, screaming echoed throughout the air.

"Oh my god!" one of the police girls said. "It's Seto Kaiba! I love you!" The pinked haired girl jumped up and down.

"Have my child!" another screamed. Seto cringed. The whole squad was girls!

Seto cringed slowly.

The whole squad was a bunch of fan girls. Seto yelled. "QUIET!" The whole squad went into silence.

"You're here to find my fiancée, Tea Gardner. That's what I expect you to do."

"Yes…Mr. Kaiba," a blue haired girl said, leaning in. "We've tracked her using the device in her engagement ring, just- like- you- said."

Seto nodded.

"You are such a smart man Seto," a blonde girl raved. "Anyway, if you'd get into the squad car, you can come with us to the tracked destination.

"I think I'll follow you," he stated, pulling out his car keys.

A chorus of 'awww….' filled the air.

And with a load engine roar, the police squad and Kaiba were off.

* * *

Tea gasped, hitting the ground. The midnight haired man smirked. "I'm done with you, for now. Tea held her knees. This was an invasion of her body. She felt so helpless, so weak. She cried, every tear hitting a different spot on the dirty white carpet.

Mai slowly looked up, knowing Tea was okay now. This was so wrong.

The man walked into the dressing room, pulling Mai out. But before anything could happen, the door was knocked down, and the police squad stood there.

Try to imagine this. A group of teens with good bodies, standing in a pyramid, the girl in the front. They were all wearing short, revealing, blue outfits. Of course, policemen in real life didn't look like that.

"Put your hands up!" A woman screamed, pointing a gun at the man. He slowly put his hands in the air. It was quick, as the police shoved the man into a car and drove off. The two victims were given blankets, and escorted to the Kaiba limo. Mai cried into her hands, but Tea cried even more into Seto's shoulders. 'At least he didn't harm her…' he thought, shushing her.

* * *

_

* * *

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

_

* * *

Animeaddict99- Dundundun!

Yami Bakura- Hah! I know what he did to her!

Animeaddict99- It is sort of obvious, and see… I wasn't graphic!

Yami Bakura- I wanted to see that

Animeaddict99- You pervert! (whacks Y.Bakura with a brick)

REVIEW AND DO THE CONTEST! SEND ALL ENTRIES TO MY E-MAIL, WHICH IS ON MY PROFILE! HAPPY DAY TO ALL!


	9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Animeaddict99- Hello! I have FINALLY updated! (dances around)

Yami Bakura- Took you long enough….

Animeaddict99- You're just jealous!

Yami Bakura- Why would I be jealous!

Animeaddict99- Because I have blonde hair!

Yami Bakura- O.o What does that have to do with anything!

Animeaddict99- (sighs) Clueless…as always.

Yami Bakura- Ra, kill me now.

* * *

REVIEWER RESPONSE:

**cherry-star-aus-** Thanks for the review! I wish I was one of the squad girls….sigh….Seto-kun!

**Cutehelenjames**- Sounds pretty . You should draw it, send it to me, and win the contest thingy! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Thanks! Hitting Yami Bakura with bricks is VERY amusing.

Yami Bakura- (throws brick at Animeaddict99) Likewise.

Animeaddict99- O.o OUCH!

**Veronica**­- Yes, poor Tea. If it was my wife, which I don't have…because I'm a thirteen-year-old girl, I would kill that guy too.

**Swimmurgirl**- Sadly, he did. (whacks rapist) BAD PERSON! Anyway, you should enter the contest .

**Darkside Girl**- I've never been raped, so I don't want to go into REAL detail about what happened. I guess you're right about that kind of stuff. Oh, and that was a REALLY LONG REVIEW! (gulps) Anyway, I'll try to make the next few chapters more serious…and something will happen in future chapters….that makes a sequel worthwhile.

**kouga-is-kul**- Thanks for the review!

* * *

Animeaddict99- SHORT! SHORT! THE CHAPTER WASN'T THAT SHORT!

(Runs towards kouga-is-kul)

Yami Bakura- (Restrains her) Calm down hun.

Animeaddict99- ? (smacks Yami Bakura in face)

Yami Bakura- O.o

* * *

**Kialla**- All lists are worth posting! Yay! Thanks for the review!

**Hatershater- **I….have no idea. I haven't written it yet! Anyway, stick around to find out! Thanks for the review!

**DragonZHell**-(Backs away slowly) Thanks…for the review?

**ww**- It sort of will. Something is going to happen in the last few chapters…that isn't so good…but the wedding will be great…I think!

**Nichi-chan**- So sad :-( Thanks for the review!

* * *

Animeaddict99- A LOT OF REVIEWS! WOW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I HAVE 67 REVIEWS! YES! Got to love Azureshipping! (Seto X Anzu) Hehe...and Vexshipping!(BakuraXAnzu)

Yami Bakura- (Smacks Animeaddict99) She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or any songs that she uses.

Animeaddict99- (cries) This chapter has some one sided Yami X Tea in it.

* * *

_Previously on Yu-gi-oh, Flight 12:_

"_Put your hands up!" A woman screamed, pointing a gun at the man. He slowly put his hands in the air. It was quick, as the police shoved the man into a car and drove off. The two victims were given blankets, and escorted to the Kaiba limo. Mai cried into her hands, but Tea cried even more into Seto's shoulders. 'At least he didn't harm her…' he thought, shushing her._

* * *

_**Story:**_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

The limo ride was quiet. Mai had her head dropped, as she looked onto the floor of the limo as it ran. The occasional bumps in the road…which would usually make the occupants of the limo jump, and then laugh…were no more.

Tea looked out the window, her sky blue eyes peering onto the local roads. No one could understand her suffering…and no one could do anything about it. ((Authoress note: The only experience I have with rape is watching DeGrassi…a show. So I'm sorry for any inaccurate things.))

The mad man was caught…and he'd most likely be sent to jail. He'd be gone forever. But it wasn't that easy.

Her hope was gone.

So was her dignity.

Her body wasn't her own.

It was all his fault…and that would never change.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Once a happy fiancée, nervous for her wedding day, Tea sat a fragile adult. She wouldn't be spoken to or touched.

Tea looked over at Seto Kaiba. What if he did something to her against her will? Any guy could…even a girl could.

Tea bowed her head. She could trust no one!

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

* * *

GAME SHOP:

Yami walked anxiously back and forth. He wondered when Kaiba would be back with Mai and Tea. He had called Yami fifteen minutes ago…and he grew more impatient by the minute. He couldn't possible trust Kaiba with their lives!

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

However, she did choose 'Seto' to marry. She chose the arrogant CEO, his rival…to fall in love with. How could he not envy him?

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

When they were younger, teenagers about, Yami could tell that Tea had a crush on him (Yami). She could see it in her eyes whenever he emerged from his soul room. But had he taken that into account? No, the yami, who also had feelings for the graceful dancer, had stepped back. The truth was…like anyone…he was shy to tell her.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

Yami clearly remembered the day Tea departed to New York.

* * *

/ Flashback /

"_Well, I have to go now," Tea said softly hugging her friends. "I'm really going to miss you guys." A tear fell from her eye._

_Each friend gave a meaningful hug, showing how much they were going to miss her. As she stepped onto the ramp, a voice sounded._

"_Tea." It was Yami. The azure eyed girl turned around. _

"_Yes..Yami?" she stated nervously, her face turning a shade of pink._

"_I…I.." he said, lost in words. "I'm going to miss you." Tea nodded slowly as she continued her footsteps onto the plane. As soon as she came into his life…she was gone. He didn't get to tell her._

/ End Flashback /

* * *

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fd up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

He had lost his last chance. But when she came back with _him_, he lost all hope. His hikari had a crush on her as well when he was a child. But he had gotten over it, and moved on to Rebecca Hawkins.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

But it seemed Yami never moved on. Would he ever find someone he loved more than Tea in this life? Only time would tell.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

"Ding dong," the bell rang. Yami approached it, opening it slowly. It was Mai, Kaiba, and Tea.

"Yami," Tea stated, sill nervous of anyone around her.

"I'm happy you're safe," he said, looking into Tea's eyes.

"I'm going upstairs," Tea quickly said, going up the stairs, and into a spare guest room Yami said she could use for a nap.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Tea reached the room, and jumped onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow. She cried, tears covering the white cloth. "This isn't fair!" she cried, hiding her face deeper into the pillow. Her body lay limp on the bed as she cried herself to sleep.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

Back downstairs, Mai, Yami, and Seto sat on a blue rug, drinking tea. Silence was all anyone heard. Until Mai said, "Guys." Yami and Seto looked at her. "Thanks for saving us. We had quite an experience. Seto groaned, which in Mai's interpretation, was a 'thank you.'

Mai looked down twiddling her fingers. Yami looked at Mai. "Mai," he asked, "what's wrong?"

Mai stuttered. "It's just that…Tea..she…" Mai couldn't say it. "She…" Mai closed her eyes. If she told them…what would happen? Tea needed time alone, but, if she didn't tell anyone, Tea could be scared for life!

"TEA WAS RAPED!" she yelled, crying, burying her head into Yami's shoulder.

"WHAT!" Yami and Kaiba screamed.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!_

* * *

Tea sat in the bed looking at the ground. She looked at the knife beside her. She smiled as she fainted on the bed, the sheets covered in red liquid.

* * *

Animeaddict99: OH MY RA! (hugs Bakura)

Yami Bakura: (chokes)

Animeaddict99: REVIEW PLEASE! (keeps hugging Bakura)

Yami Bakura: (keeps choking)


	10. The Book: Part I

Yami Bakura- Somehow…people LIKED the last chapter.

Animeaddict99- I know! Isn't it great! (jumps around)

Yami Bakura- Not….really….

Animeaddict99- CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME! (runs off crying)

Yami Bakura- .;;;;;; Okay…then….reviewer response!

* * *

**Rain5101**- Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it!

**Cutehelenjames**­- So far, you're winning the contest! I'll tell you when you win….(which you probably will!) Anyway, I am so happy you liked that chapter!

**Sesshomaru's Heiress**- I love B.O.B.D. Green Day is an awesome band! Thanks!

**Atemu's Lover**- OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY.

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Yep, song fiction chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Blu.lotus**- Oh. Ra. Yes.

**Veronica**- Everything will be fine….I think.

**Swimmurgirl**- Lol! Awesome review, thanks!

**Nichi-chan**- Awww…You don't know how happy I felt when you said you were happy to see my update! I feel like that for a story too. (stares at screen.)

**sweet-Lia**- If she died…how would I ever be able to write a sequel?

**YamiYuugi34**- Thanks for the review!

**Ashley**- When you see what you uploaded, there's an option for line breaks. Anyway, thanks!

**QueenofHearts4u**- Hehe…thanks for the review!

**Mutsumi Otohime-** You do? Aw, thanks!

* * *

Animeaddict99- Okay, I do not own Yu-gi-oh. However, neither does Takahashi. Bakura stole it.

Yami Bakura- (cackles)

Animeaddict99- Let's begin! And I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll post the next one real soon, promise!

* * *

Previously, on Yu-gi-oh!

"TEA WAS RAPED!" she yelled, crying, burying her head into Yami's shoulder.

"WHAT!" Yami and Kaiba screamed.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!_

Tea sat in the bed looking at the ground. She looked at the knife beside her. She smiled as she fainted on the bed, the sheets covered in red liquid.

* * *

BEGIN:

An eerie silence filled the room. Even though the room was occupied, it felt as empty as an area could. Finally, a confused Seto spoke up. "Can you repeat what you said, blondie?" he sneered, puzzled.

"You heard what I said Kaiba," Mai muttered, her blonde hair lying stiff on her back, "she was…you know."

Seto turned his head and banged his fists on the wall. He bit his lip, head bowed. "Damn it!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "Why didn't she say anything?" he whispered.

Silence once more filled the room.

Yami was still in shock. His mouth was wide open, his eyes blinking aimlessly. "Rape," Mai stuttered, "isn't something you can just go around and tell everyone about."

Seto clenched his teeth together. "I have to go talk to her," he stated, standing up straight. However, Yami grabbed his wrist.

"I do think it is best she's alone for now," the Pharaoh muttered. Seto hesitated, but nodded.

"She'll…come down when she wants too." Mai made a small smile.

"How about we go and get her a gift or something?" she suggested, head bowed.

The two men nodded. Seto turned around to Yami, his chocolate brown hair whipping in the wind. "I'll write a note." He took a pen out of the drawer and scribbled down on a piece of paper:

* * *

_Dear Tea,_

_As much as I wish to believe that it's only a lie…I heard what happened. Mai told me. I…I just wanted to say, say that everything will be alright. Tea, I love you. Nothing will ever split us apart. No matter what happens…these bumps in the road. We'll get over them. Together. I'm always here for you, always know that. Never hesitate to tell me something on your mind. We'll be together forever._

_I love you with my heart, mind, and soul,_

_Seto_

* * *

He placed the letter on a small table…however, it was noticeable enough for anyone to see. Seto was sweating, but placed his long jacket on anyway.

He clicked the door, walking outside. Mai and Yami turned to each other, then looked forward, following the CEO outside.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"……." Stillness filled the room. Even though the walls were painted a subtle blue, and a bright lamp stood shinning….it seemed so dark. There she lay against the wall, blinking every few minutes, her azure eyes staring into nothingness.

"What…is it worth?" she whispered, feeling nauseous. The world seemed to be flashing before her eyes.

"Is this…" Tea muttered, "what it feels like to die?" Her hands, covered in a thin layer of blood, touched her face. She whimpered, but then those whimpers became sobs.

She picked up a book laying on the edge of the bed, and was about to throw it…but then something caught her eyes. The title.

_­The Memo's of the Pharaoh. But the thing below that…below it. "Below," Tea whispered._

**The Diary of Yami.**

Her bloodstained hands pulled open the book. What she'd find inside though…was yet to be told.

* * *

Animeaddict99- Why does Yami have a diary? I didn't even know he could write!

Yami Bakura- HE DOES NOW, GOT IT?

Animeaddict99- Oh yeah…I forgot, you own Yu-gi-oh.

Yami Bakura- AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Animeaddict99- It's brick time!

Yami Bakura- ?

Animeaddict99- (smashes Yami Bakura with brick)

Yami Bakura- Oro……rrevviiiewwww.


	11. The Book: Part II

Animeaddict99- Okay, they suspended my account for a few weeks, I'm sorry for the delay. You see…my first story, 'Girl Power' really sucks. I was going to repost it, and with that, make changes. But they didn't want me too! Now I have a prequel of that story up, and no original story for people to look at!

Yami Bakura- It just sucked.

Animeaddict99- Humph. So, I'm actually writing this before I posted chapter 10. Kind of weird, ain't it?

Yami Bakura- Like you?

Animeaddict99- Oo

DIS- I don't own Yu-gi-oh, never can, never will!

Animeaddict99- Bakura-kun, didn't you own it?

Yami Bakura- I sold it to Yugi for the three god cards. He sold it back to the original owner.

Animeaddict99- Ohhh.

_Reviewer Response-_

**Rain5101**­- Sorry for the short chapter. I've just been so busy!

**AkaiKurai** – Once again, I know it was short! I was busy. Sorry.

**Dark Magician Grrl** – Thanks for the review!

**Swimmurgirl** – Hai, I do enjoy smashing Baku-kun on the head with a brick. (evil laugh)

**ang3l-blue – **Thanks!

**Ice Angel 94** – I love azureshipping too. But do you know what I like even more? VEXSHIPPING!

Yami Bakura- I told you! I'm not going to be with that dumb Tea!

Animeaddict99- At least not now..cause you're mine! (hug)

Yami Bakura- GET OFF ME WOMAN!

**cherry-star-aus** – Okay. .

**cutehelenjames** – Thanks for the most pretty review!

**MOG** – Hi! Okay, that was me being random. Don't worry, I won't hurt Bakura's pretty face THAT much. (glares)

**QueenofHearts4u** –The world may never know what Yami writes in his diary. Okay, they will, but, whatever.

**Magic and sparkle** – Thanks so much!

X, X

Previously on Yu-gi-oh

She picked up a book laying on the edge of the bed, and was about to throw it…but then something caught her eyes. The title.

_­The Memo's of the Pharaoh. But the thing below that…below it. "Below," Tea whispered._

X, X

Begin!

X, X

"I don't see why I have to do this," Seto Kaiba muttered, crossing his muscular arms. His chocolate brown hair covered his (also brown) eyes. A manly figure, hearing his voice, turned around, his tri-colored hair swishing around.

"Kabia!" it said in a sad voice, "this is for Tea-."

Seto turned his body around. "I'm not talking about that," he thundered. He raised his right hand, a pink purse, engraved with the letter 'M,' swinging. "I mean this purse! Why must we carry it? Why must **I** carry it?**"**

Yami smiled a little. "That's because it's Mai's coupon purse. She told us to use them on Tea's gift."

"Hn," Kaiba sighed. He could buy anything. He didn't need any stupid coupons! "God," he muttered, looking at the purse, Yami, and then himself. "It almost…looks like we're datin-." He stopped himself. 'Stop thinking strange thoughts, Kaiba!' he said to himself. He picked up a small stuffed bear from a pile.

X, X

BACK AT THE HOUSE

X, X

"A…a…diary," Tea whispered, her small fingers running over the golden words. She looked around the room. Tea bit her lip as she felt a sting on her wrists. Tea's eyes slanted. "Stupid cuts." She pulled open the unlocked book.

"_Page one,"_ it read.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I am happy that I have a place to jot down all the feelings I keep from Yugi and the others. However, it saddens me that I have all these feelings inside._

_You see, today everyone is extremely sad. Tea Gardner, a great friend of mind, is moving to America. But oh Ra, Seto Kaiba leaving too! How can I protect Tea from her past with Kaiba, if I'm not there!"_

Tea paused. 'Here past?' Did he mean the last few years…or…possibly…Egypt?

X, X

BACK AT THE MALL

X, X

"I refuse."

Yami glared at the rich C.E.O.

"Kaiba…."

"I said, I refuse," Seto muttered as the cashier looked at him.

The cashier looked at him, puzzled. She popped her pink bubblegum as she tucked a piece of her shiny black hair behind her ears. "Sir, do ya' have any coupons o' not?" she asked, sighing.

Seto bit his lip. "I refuse to place my hand in that woman's purse!" The cashier turned her head to the pharaoh.

Yami sighed. "Would you like ME to get the coupons for you, your highness?"

"Hn," was Kaiba's reply.

X, X

BACK TO TEA!

X, X

Tea wrapped her arms around herself. She blinked, dropping the small book to the ground. Everything was so confusing! The bride-to-be reached for the book. "Maybe…just one more entry will answer my questions," she muttered, holding the notebook to her chest.

X,X

YAMI AND SETO!

X, X

"I can't believe you Kaiba," Yami murmured as they sat in the limo. They had picked out a beautiful, fuzzy teddy bear with a smiling face. On its blue bib it said, 'Feel Better Soon!'

Kaiba stared at Yami, and then grunted. "You are such a fool," Yami muttered, thinking of the purse incident. Yami shook his head slowly as they pulled into the driveway.

X, X

OH RA, HERE WE GO AGAIN! TO TEA!

X, X

Her azure eyes softened as she flipped to the next entry.

It was dated August 15…the day she left, four years ago.

It read like this:

"_She's gone. Tea's gone. I can't believe it. I regret so much. Everything I didn't tell her. Ra, I tried, I really did. _

_But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't tell her that I…I loved her."_

A few silent seconds, and then the book shut, many thoughts racing through Tea's head. As Tea opened her eyes, a sight lay out before her. Seto Kaiba and Yami were standing in front of the opened door.

Tears feel from Tea's soft eyes. "Yami," she coughed, covering her mouth with her bloodied hands. The phrase she had just read ran through her dizzy mind. Seto…Yami…. What would she say.

She would say nothing. Nothing at all.

Kaiba's mouth opened as he saw the red liquid on Tea's hands and arms. He saw her depression, her loneliness. Had rape done this to her?

"Tea, what-," and as Seto began to say those words, Tea's world became a blur as she placed her small head on Kaiba's chest.

"I," she started, "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling on to the ground. Her eyes closed suddenly, the only sound in her mind being her fading heart beat. And with that, Tea feared for her life…but it somehow felt peaceful.

The world seemed to flash by her. It was like…a kaleidoscope. All her memories spinning around.

X, X

"_It's nice to meet you Yugi, my name is Tea!"_

"_Bakura…what wrong with you!"_

"_Joey…I don't think you're supposed to COOK the candy bar."_

"_Watch it with the technology you spaz!"_

"_Tea, can you read me the story about the bunnies?"_

"_I'm going to pretend that's the concussion talking…because we got bigger things to worry about. Like where King Tut's freaky cousin went!"_

"_Kaiba-boy, Yugi-boy, how are you?"_

"_Dartz?"_

"_Tea...will you marry me?"_

X, X

Good times, good times. But all good things must come to an end.

"Goodbye, Seto, Yami," she thought, as her tiny hands flopped to her side, and she fell to the bloodied rug.

X, X

Animeaddict99- OH MY GOODNESS!

Yami Bakura- Oh Ra…here we go again.

Animeaddict99- I have no idea how my beautiful wedding story got like this!

Yami Bakura- You were on…drugs at the time?

Animeaddict99- (whacks Bakura)

Yami Bakura-…review…


	12. Chapter 12

Animeaddict99- Hello all! Song fic chapter! Right now, this moment…I'd just like to say-

Yami Bakura- That she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the stupid song, 'Wind Beneath My Wings.'

Animeaddict99- How did you-

Yami Bakura- Do that?

Animeaddict99- Stop-

Yami Bakura- that!

Animeaddict99- Come on! What the-

Yami Bakura- Ra are you doing that for!

Animeaddict99- I wasn't going to say-

Yami Bakura- Ra.

Animeaddict99- But stop-

Yami Bakura- Ra.

Animeaddict99- Ra.

Yami Bakura- ?

Animeaddict99- ?

Yami Bakura- She's over 100-

Animeaddict99- reviews!

Yami Bakura- Stop it! ARGH!

REVIEWER RESPONSE:

**Rain5101**- Don't worry, I always tell people that their chapters are too short as well. No sweat. Thanks for the review.

**Atemu's Lover**- Wow, deep, very, deep. Thanks for the review!

**AkaiKurai**- Iie, I'm not on drugs. Surprisingly, I'm only thirteen years old. . I wouldn't do drugs. I get too many of those 'Give hugs not drugs' handouts anyway.

**ang3l-blue**- Don't worry, she won't die…at least, I don't think so. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Yugikid**- Thanks so much for the review!

**Ice Angel 94**- Throwing a fit and screaming! I've seen Yami Bakura-kun do that.

Yami Bakura- I DO NOT!

Animeaddict99- See?

Yami Bakura- ?.?

**cherry-star-aus**- Hehe. I doubt that. This story is purely azureshipping. But if you check out my other story, it does have Seto X OC X Yami. But that's different. Another time, another time.

**Dark Magician Grrl**- (holds purse) 'Tis a pretty purse, that it is.

**Magic and sparkle**- Thanks for the-----Aw no! Cliffy!

**Mandybelle**- Thanks for the review!

**Veronica**- You love it? I'm glad! It takes a lot of hard work. But heck, so does reviewing.

**WhiteChocolateWyvern**- Me no evil! He is! (points at Bakura)

Yami Bakura- (laughs evilly)

Previously, on my strange installment of 'Flight 12!'

Good times, good times. But all good things must come to an end.

"Goodbye, Seto, Yami," she thought, as her tiny hands flopped to her side, and she fell to the bloodied rug.

V,V

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
_

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

"Doctor, will she be alright?"

"I heard-..jumm..s…d..."

The world felt so fuzzy, like a broken television. Everything whirled around, spinning and spinning. Would it ever stop?

"Cough!" the teen huffed, covering her mouth slowly. Her cobalt eyes seemed more of a grey as they blinked slowly.

"Where..am." She stopped. Tea could not speak any further, for a finger covered her mouth.

"Hn?" she moaned looking to the owner. It was none other than the great Seto Kaiba who was sitting beside her on a hospital bed.

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
_

The azure eyed teen looked up at the tall man. Without speaking, Seto responded to the thought she had.

"Tea..." he stated, placing his hand on her head. "You…scared me so much." He bowed his head, his chocolate brown hair falling as a stream of tears fell down his face. "Why?" he muttered. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

Tea's mouth opened, but no words came out. She almost looked like a lifeless zombie.

"Seto…I…s…am..sorry." She threw her head on his lap, as she sobbed softly.

Tea's brunette locks flopped onto the back of her neck as her head stay buried in Kaiba's lap.

Seto's eyes were wide open, but after realization, the slanted sadly. He placed his hand on Tea's head and stroked her hair gently.

"Tea," he thought, "don't worry. Everything will be all right. Together forever…right?" Seto's head fell as well as tears emerged from his eyes.

_  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

/**At Yugi's House** /

Slumped on the same bed which Tea had once laid, the pharaoh held a small book in his hands. The book bloodied by the last one who had read it...Tea. His hands shaking, he opened the book to the next black page. Reaching onto a table he grabbed a black pen.

Snivels echoed in the air as he wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I have the nerve to write in this stupid book. All is lost, my secrets reveled, my head in a shadowy abyss much worse than the Shadow Realm itself._

_Confusion fills my swollen heart. I can perfectly see...as well as feel…her pain so easily. Why can't she see how are meant to be together?_

_Looking at them, I can see their love. It burns like a never-ending flame…yet, I do not wish for the flame to die. For if it does, my love shall be miserable, and that would not help either of us. All I can do is wait…and wish her the best of happiness. That is, if she will still talk to after seeing what I wrote._

_Sincerely,_

_.Yami._

The book shut slowly, the crusty blood still showing. "Damn it!" Yami shouted, throwing the book onto the ground.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you. _

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

/**Hospital**/

"I…" she whispered, as Seto stroked her head. "I love you so much Seto," Tea managed to say, her eyes closing as water flowed down her cheeks. "Without you, I would be nothing, I-"

She was cut off by a doctor entering the room.

Seto gently released his arms from Tea, kissing her softly before turning to the doctor.

"Yes?" Kaiba's harsh voice emerged.

The doctor shivered. "Uh, Mr. Kaiba, sir," he started, adjusting his glasses. "May I please speak to you outside. I have some important news."

Seto nodded and followed the doctor. As he reached the door, he blew a kiss to Tea, who chuckled silently.

With the door shut, Seto's eyes slanted in the direction of the 'nerdy' doctor. "Mr. Kaiba?" he stated nervously.

"Yes?"

"We have news of Ms. Gardner's status."

"Well," Kaiba started, "what is it?"

The doctor, whose name was Dr. Sanosake, bit his lip.

"After hearing of you report (rape and abuse), we took the appropriate tests." He paused. "You see, Kaiba-sama, you fiancée, is, um."

"Yes!"

He whispered a statement in Seto's ear.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kaiba shouted, shaking his head. "This is all wrong! Er!" He shook his head, as he walked back down the hallway, despite Dr. Sano's calls.

'I can't tell her,' he thought to himself angrily. 'I can't tell her until after the wedding.'

_for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. _

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

But one thought filled his mind.

'What if it was too late?'

V,V

Animeaddict99- You don't know what Doctor Sano said!

Yami Bakura- (whack) It's pretty obvious you dimwit.

Animeaddict99- I HATE YOU!

Yami Bakura- You do? Can I leave now?

Animeaddict99- No! (hugs/chokes Bakura)

Yami Bakura- Ow. Ow. Ow.


	13. The Path That Is Chosen

**IMPORTANT-**

Animeaddict99- Howdy all! I've got some bad news. On June 26, I will be leaving this lovely computer for EIGHT WEEKS. I'm sorry! I'll be away at sleep-away camp. I know it's a long time…but…if you feel the need to make me feel super duper happy…I'd love if you'd e-mail me there or write me. Okay, with the e-mail, you can send it to me…but I can only write you (a letter) back. So in the subject, I'm guessing you write 'To- Maddie Pucciarello.' Yes, that's my name.

Y. Bakura- Nobody would want to write to you!

Animeaddict99- Then why do you have a piece of paper in your hands and a 'camp address book?'

Y. Bakura- I'm…hungry?

Animeaddict99- Ohh. Okay then. Anyway, the address is-

_Maddie Pucciarello_

_c/o Appel Farm_

_P.O. Box 888_

_Elmer, NJ 08318-0888_

The e-mail is-

_appelcamp hope you do e-mail me!_

Y. Bakura- (kiss)

Animeaddict99- WHAT THE #$? (blushes)

Y. Bakura- It's opposite day…so that means I hate you.

Animeaddict99- (slap) I love you too.

Y. Bakura- Wait..I'm confused…reviewer response?

**X,X**

Y. Bakura- Wait, where is the reviewer response?

Animeaddict99- I'm too lazy today. TOO MANY REVIEWS! YAY!

Y. Bakura- Then let's go to the deranged story.

Animeaddict99- Indeed.

**X,X**

Previously on 'Flight 12.'

'_I can't tell her,' he thought to himself angrily. 'I can't tell her until after the wedding.'_

_But one thought filled his mind._

'_What if it was too late?'_

**X,X**

Slowly walking down the aisle of the hospital, Seto Kaiba's hands were rested on his hips. His cobalt eyes showed a hint of grey, which wandered across the hallway floor. Seto's russet hair was cut neatly, and seemed to lay flat on his head. His midnight black jacket flowed behind him as he knocked on the door of Tea's room.

"Come in!" a voice echoed weakly, but it showed some happiness in it.

So Seto opened to wooden door, which creaked slightly as it shut.

"Seto!" Tea said in a cheerful tone, opening her arms. "Guess what? Joey called. He and the others are coming to visit me!"

A small smile crept up upon Kaiba as he sat on the bed beside Tea, holding her in his embrace. Her small head lay in his shoulder, and her fingers entwined with his.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Kaiba muttered, stroking the dancer's hair gently.

"All thanks to you."

Kaiba looked down upon the girl. "Should we…postpone…the wedding?" he asked nervously.

Tea shook her head gently. "I love you too much. I can't wait any longer." She chuckled. "Plus, Mai owes me another shopping trip." She continued. "Mai helped Joey pick out flowers. Tristan found an excellent caterer, Duke hired a great band,Bakura already helped to book usthe hotel, and plus, I just want to be married."

Seto laughed under his breath. "I thought you would say something like that," he responded, kissing her deeply on the mouth as she moaned happily.

**X,X**

"Are we interruptin' something" the voice of Joey Wheeler stated. A strange look was on his face as he stood by the door with Tristan, Mai, Bakura, and Duke.

Tea blushed as she pulled her mouth away from the CEO. "No, nothing at all," she giggled, looking over at the group.

"I didn't think so," Joey responded sarcastically, grinning his teeth. They all walked in further, gifts, cards, and flowers in their hands.

Bakura walked up to Tea first, beautiful roses in his hands, along with a card. "I thought this might make you feel better," he said sweetly, extending his hands. His eyes showed concern, for Bakura was always cautious.

Tea smiled. "Aw…that's so sweet of you Ryou," she stated, giving the 'albino' a hug.

The rest of the gang placed their presents on the table beside the recovering girl. "I have an announcement!" Tea stated.

The gang turned around. "The wedding shall go on as planned!" she stated happily.

"I'd like to thank all of you for your help. Mai will be a bridesmaid, as well as Rebecca Hawkins. Mokuba is going to be the Best Man. My niece Dawn has been given the position of flower girl, and my nephew Taichi is going to be the Ring Bearer!"

Mai smiled. "I'm glad. I didn't want it to be postponed…I had some commercials to shoot in America a few days after. And my stupid husband was up to who-knows-what."

Joey glared.

"Anyway," Tea stated happily, I'd better be getting out of this hospital before this wedding!"

Seto smiled. "I'll go check you out," he muttered, walking out of the room.

The remaining members of the room looked at Tea. "I'm so happy you're feeling better, hun," Mai said, patting the girl on the back. "It's good to have you back."

Joey looked around. "Why didn't Yug' come?" he asked, confused.

"I…I don't know," Tea lied.

**X,X**

Sitting on the bloodstain bed, the Pharaoh sighed, holding phone in his hands, a directory in his hands.

"Domino Hospital," he read quietly, typing in numbers on the phone. He couldn't talk to her face to face…not yet…but this would do.

It rang.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello, Domino Hospital, this is Umi Tackanachi speaking."

"Yes," Yami began, "I'd like-"

"If you have an emergency, press 1."

Yami sighed.

"If you'd like to talk to information, press 2. If you'd like to talk to a patient here, press 3. And if-"

Yami Yugi pressed 3 on the phone. It rang once more, and then a receptionist picked up the phone.

"Hello," it said, a manly voice on the line.

"Yes," Yami stated, "I'd like to speak to a patient who's staying at the hospital."

The receptionist laughed. "Sure thing. What's their name?" he asked.

"Um…" Yami muttered. Tea had checked in under a fake name, to keep her identity from the reporters. "Terry Urachi," he said, thinking that was the name.

"Okay, please hold," the man said, as Yami heard him rustling through what sounded like a large phonebook. "Here we go," he stated. "Let me patch you through."

Yami waited, the phone eagerly up to his ear.

"Hello? This is Seto Kaiba speaking. What the hell do you want?"

Not speaking, Yami's mouth opened. By the High Priest's voice…he could tell something was very, very, very wrong.

"What's happened Kaiba?" Yami immediately asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba muttered.

Yami bit his lip. "Something's wrong. I can tell in your voice."

Stuttering in a small voice, unlike Kaiba's at all, Seto whispered.

"She's…she's pregnant."

**X,X**

Animeaddict99- Oh! But there IS good news, don't worry, you'll see! But….can't…write…any…more.

Y. Bakura- Wimp.

Animeaddict9- Why don't you try this?

Y. Bakura- Okay. Watch.

Once upon a time there…was…a girl. Her name was Animeaddict99. She died. The end.

Okay…to tired.

Animeaddict99- Uh…good job Bakura.

Y.Bakura - Thank you!


	14. All Is Told

Animeaddict99- (waves)

Y. Bakura- Wait…I thought you said…camp…eight weeks….!

Animeaddict99- WELL…so many reviewers wanted another quick chapter…so here I am!

Y. Bakura- Oh. Great. Joy. Yippee.

Animeaddict99- Anyway, guess what? I have just posted a new story called 'Denial.' It's under the Rurouni Kenshin section…and I would LOVE if you checked it out!

Y. Bakura- Que? The story…es en espanol!

Animeaddict99- I fist posted it...oopsey...in the Spanish section, but now, it's in the English section! Yay!

Y. Bakura- Bueno…no.

Animeaddict99- Is something wrong Bakura-kun?

Y. Bakura- No me llama Bakura….KUN. Me llama Bakura-SAMA! Aiaiaiaiai!

Animeaddict99- Oh great.

**C,A,M,P**

_Previously on Flight 12-_

_Not speaking, Yami's mouth opened. By the High Priest's voice…he could tell something was very, very, very wrong._

"_What's happened Kaiba?" Yami immediately asked._

_Stuttering in a small voice, unlike Kaiba's at all, Seto whispered._

"_She's…she's pregnant."_

**C,A,M,P**

His hand shaking on the phone, Kaiba dropped it to the ground. His eyes opening widely…even though he was the one who had said the news.

Yami was still on the other hand, a cordless phone to his ear, frightened by Seto's words.

"Kaiba…" Yami muttered. However, there was no response…only a soft dial tone. BBBrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Damn it!" Yami sneered, pressing the 'end' button on the phone. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong. She was pregnant. Tea, her love. On the usual circumstance, Yami would be happy for her. But he knew that the origin of the baby was that of the 'Evil Guy Who Raped Her.' (Thanks swimmurgirl!) The E.G.W.R.H. had ruined her life, and there was nothing Yami Yugi could do to help her. All he had done was make it more complicated. He sighed, sinking back on his bed.

**C,A,M,P**

Back at the hospital, Seto paced back and forth inside Tea's room as the others wished their goodbyes. The room was more cheerful than before, besides Kaiba, of course. The manila walls did not show glom as they did before, but now they were like snow, falling into the hearts of Tea and her dear friends.

The cot that had trapped Tea in a small area had been opened up more. A Dark Magician Girl plushy from Tristan was sitting on it, and pretty blue sheets from Joey were decorating it. The flowers filled the room with a beautiful essence. Tea sat up on the bed, though she was weak.

Tea also was improved. Though the cuts and bruises on her body were still there, the inside of her body was healing. However, she and Seto both knew that she would never completely 'heal.' The dancer's chocolate brown hair was shimmering once more. The bubblegum pink highlights of her hair shown in the light of the small reading lamp on her bedside. She was dressed in a red night gown that was brought to her by Seto on request. It was the pajamas she had worn the night after she was proposed to by Mr. Kaiba. The dress seemed to have a lustful look, the red outlined by black lace. Its straps were thin and wrapped around Tea's neck like a halter.

"Are you ready to go, Seto?" Tea asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs as she did.

Seto stopped his pacing and turned to Tea. "Yeah," he said, "I am. Let me go get that wheelchair." He turned, ready to leave the room.

Tea chuckled first, however. "I don't need a wheelchair!" she protested, slowly standing up from her bed. However she was soon in the arms of her fiancée. "Okay, okay," she admitted, "maybe this thing has made me a little weak on my feet."

Smiling at his 'victory,' Seto left and soon came back, with a black wheelchair. "Here we go miss," he said smoothly, sliding the petite woman onto the moving chair.

She giggled softly. As they turned to leave, a doctor stood in their way, a clipboard in his hand. It was none other than Doctor Sanosake.

"Mr. Kaiba," he stated, adjusting his glasses. "May I speak to you once more?" He grinned at Tea as he spoke.

The C.E.O. nodded. "Alright. Make it quick though." He smiled at Tea a bit. "Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon."

Tea nodded as her husband-to-be left the room with the doctor.

**C,A,M,P**

"Everything is bad as it is," Kaiba muttered to the doctor, "what ELSE is wrong?" He crossed his arms as the nervous doctor chuckled a bit.

"Mr. Kaiba," he stated, fixing his clipboard. "What I have is good news, or at least I do believe it is good."

The face of Seto Kaiba lessened as he gazed at the doctor with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you see, um," Dr. Sano stated, _again_ moving his thick glasses. "It does seem your wife is pregnant."

Seto sighed. "I know that already."

"It's not that sir," the doctor continued, "but it seems the father of the child is not that rapist."

Seto's eyes widened. Had Tea cheated on him…or…was it….?

"It looks like you're the father, sir," Dr. Sano stated cheerfully.

And after a long time of torture. Rape. Moving. Seto smiled….and he meant it. He really meant it.

"I see," Seto said nodding, "well, uh, thanks, I guess." And after thanking the doctor (he rarely thanked anyone) he approached the door of Tea.

**C,A,M,P**

"Tea!" he stated as he opened the door. The woman looked up at her husband.

"Yes?" she asked, twiddling her fingers anxiously, wanting to get home.

"You're…well….we…uh…." He was lost with words. "We're having a baby. Not you and some random man. We. Us."

Tea's eyes widened with joy. "Really? Oh Seto, that's wonderful!" And with that, she embraced the man from the wheelchair, hugging him with the little strength she had. Everything would be all right now. They'd get married, and they have a child. Maybe…it was going to be all right after all.

"Let's get out of here," Kaiba whispered in Tea's ear, whisking her away in his arms, a hospital attendant following them with the wheelchair.

Cradling Tea in his arms, Seto didn't expect her to give him a kiss. Alas, she did. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her mouth on his, showing how much she cared. In reply Seto kissed back, spinning around, and finding himself sitting in the limo. Tea smiled shyly, blushing as she sat up and rested her head on Kaiba as she prepared for the long ride home.

**C,A,M,P**

As the limo raced by the street, Seto looked out the window while Tea slept, her head rested on his lap. He could see what had happened. People were lined up on the street. Cameras, recorders…they were all there. The reporters had found them.

Biting his lip, Seto shut his eyes. Not now, please. The limo driver had noticed it as well, for they swarmed the streets, making it hard to drive. Seto could here him curse in the front street. He, however, stayed quiet and stroked Tea's hair softly. "Shhh…." He muttered as she slept.

Gazing upward, the conditions had gotten worse. The people on the street were blocking the road…and the drivers in back of the limo were getting angry.

One of them couldn't take it anymore.

No one knows what drove him to do it. Whether he was drunk, on drugs, of just crazy, no one ever found out….why he rammed his car….straight into the limo.

**C,A,M,P**

Animeaddict99- Goodbye fellow reviewers! I am now off to camp…I doubt I'll be able to update again before I go. Two updates in one week…give me some credit here!

Y. Bakura- Credit? No hablo englas.

Animeaddict99- Oh Ra. Not again.

Y. Bakura- Animeaddict es estranos. Ella problamas.

Animeaddict99- I AM NOT STRANGE AND I DO NOT HAVE PROMBLEMS!

Y. Bakura- Yes you do.

Animeaddict99- No. No tengo problamas.

Y. Bakura- Haha. You're screwed.

Animeaddict99- Adios Mio! Oo


	15. The Dream

Animeaddict99- (waves) Hello all! I've missed you so much!

Well, my computer broke…so I lost every single file I had ever made. Every single chapter of every single story…so don't kill me for screwing up on anything. My dad is going to get them back soon.

I can't do reviewer response because there has been a rumor that people are getting frozen for that and a/n. So I'm starting the story now, but please check out my profile!

**_X,X, X,X, X,X_**

_Previously on Flight 12:_

No one knows what drove him to do it. Whether he was drunk, on drugs, of just crazy, no one ever found out….why he rammed his car….straight into the limo.

**_X,X, X,X, X,X_**

_A car crash._

_That's what Seto told me. That's why I'm like…this. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being this way. I just…well…wasn't expecting it. Seto also said I was pregnant with his child! Now I nodded when he said this, but inside, I didn't, and don't feel ready. We're going to feel married and I feel so strange. He said it isn't my fault that I'm like this, and I know that, but it still doesn't change anything. I still don't remember. Why? Why can't I think about the past? All that shows up is a black frame in my head._

_Damn it._

_Damn it all._

_Why does it have to be so complicated?_

_Where has my sweet memory gone?_

**_X,X, X,X, X,X_**

Tea rolled over in her sleep, squinting every once in a while. Her head thumped in pain with every movement she made. Her hospital gown had once again found its way to her body, as well as the uncomfortable infirmary bed. She moaned as a pair of soft hands rubbed her back gently.

She awoke.

"Miss Gardner," the woman whispered as Tea's azure eyes blinked. "You have some visitors. Would you like me to let them in?" Tea gave a soft nod.

"_Tea_," she mouthed to herself. "_I am Tea. Tea. Tea. I know! I know! But why can't I remember!"_

Tea muttered thanks as the ravened-haired nurse departed. Several heads peered in, but only Seto Kaiba entered, a handful of flowers in his arms. His face was tanned, besides the small cut on his cheek from the window's glass.

"It's you," she stated softly. "Seto." She looked down as the tall figure sat beside her. "Look," she said as the door shut, "I'm really sorry. I didn't-." But her words were cut off by Kaiba wrapping his arms around the amnesias woman. He moved in on her and began to kiss her. Tea just sat there, re-taking in the feeling of kissing her fiancé. She enjoyed it. It felt so familiar…unlike everything else.

She placed her head on Seto's shoulder as the rest of the gang walked in to "introduce" themselves. Tea watched intently as they tried to help her remember her life. Surprisingly, she started to remember small things such as America and parts of Duelist Kingdom. She was going to be alright after all. It would take some time…but everything was going to be fine.

And as everyone began to leave, the nurse came back and tucked Tea in so she could sleep for the night. She swiftly fell into a deep slumber, engulfed be a realistic dream.

_X,X, X,X, X,X_

_Breathing heavily, a blue haired girl raced down the streets of some ancient village. An angry group of people seemed to chase after her, chucking rotten food and rocks at the pale woman. With the force of the objects, the woman fell in the dusty road, sand rising from the ground as she fell. Coughing from the powder, the skinny female held her hands out, screaming for them to stop, a blue glow surrounding her body faintly for a moment, then disappearing around her. She yelped as a piece of potato hit her head._

"_Stop this nonsense," a bold voice said loudly. There was a silence as the crowd looked at the man who had said it. His clothes were of someone high up, and his face was stern. He held a golden rod in his hand, and approached the teen. _

"_It's the high priest!" one of the villagers muttered as the priest picked up the stranger. "You will not harm her," she said with authority as he carried her into an alleyway._

"_Are you alright?" he asked concerned. He said her name and he said his, but the sound was blurred in the dreamer's ears. _

"_I'm fine. At least, now I am," she whispered shyly, looking up into his stern eyes._

_**The dream seemed to fast forward to some other period of time, in which the man was crying.**_

****

"_Don't leave," he wept, the sky blue haired girl in his arms. _

"_I will see you in some other time," she muttered, placing her head on his shoulder. Until then…" her eyes closed as a blue light shown out of her body and appeared on a large stone nearby. A blue eyes white dragon._

"_He Ka…" he muttered as he fell to his knees, tears falling down his muddy cheek._

_**X,X, X,X, X,X**_

Tea sat up. "What was that?" she muttered to herself, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Tea, what is wrong with you?" She shook her head, lying back onto her pillow.

And as she once again fell into a peaceful sleep, a blue light surrounded her body for a minute or so. It slowly faded into a small spot where her heart pumped blood…and then it disappeared entirely.

_**X,X, X,X, X,X**_

Ka- If you haven't heard of the 'Pharaoh Memory World Arc,' you probably didn't understand the dream, but in Egypt, at least Yu-gi-oh Egypt, each person had a Ka, a spiritual monster inside them. The "blue haired" girls was the Blue Eye's White Dragon. (Yes, if you thought it was Kisara…it was. But who is Kisara's reincarnation? Oooooooo….maybe Tea.

Dream sequence about past….definitely means a squeal or prequel is in store for _Flight 12_!

Animeaddict99- Read and review. I know it was short…but I just wanted to post! Love you guys! I missed you!


	16. The Light That I See In Your Heart

Animeaddict99- Thanks for all the reviews! To tell the truth…I've never seen the Memory Arc…I've just done a whole ton of research on it. And seen some Japanese clips of it. . What fun.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**- I just wrote a one-shot! It's called 'Inside My Mind.' It only has a few reviews…and it's really not that bad. It's Tea/Ryou. The only thing is I believe I used 'Anzu,' instead of 'Tea.' Anyway, if you can, please pop in and give it a review!

**X,X**

_Previously on Flight 12-_

_And as she once again fell into a peaceful sleep, a blue light surrounded her body for a minute or so. It slowly faded into a small spot where her heart pumped blood…and then it disappeared entirely. _

**X,X**

"Yes, vanilla. No, not semi-sweet. Yes-just vanilla. Two people on top…roses? Yeah, that's fine. Also, what? Yes, I'll hold." Voices buzzed around young Tea Gardner as she made the final preparations for her wedding. After the whole series of problems, she was finally back on track, and the wedding was a go!

"Yes? Uh, yes. 132 High Tower St. Domino? Yeah, Domino City? Okay, that's all! Alright, we'll be expecting you then. _Arigatou._"

Tea hung up the phone with a sigh as she turned around swiftly. The manor was energetic with activity as a young woman, most likely a maid, ran up to Tea. She made a small bow. "Miss Tea," she stated calmly. Tea nodded.

"You're fiancée has just arrived. He requests your presence. Shall I tell him you are on your way?" She bowed, waiting for the response, her midnight black hair falling in front of her face.

"Yes," Tea responded, a smile spread across her face. "Please do."

"Yes Ms. Gardner." The servant whisked off, towards Seto's office, her clothing blowing in the AC.

**X,X**

"You wanted to see me?"

"Of course, Tea."

They sat on a burgundy love couch, a couch which sat two people. Seto placed an arm around Tea, pulling her close to him. As he breathed in, he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. 'Strawberry,' he concluded. He looked over the dancer, azure eyes looking at azure eyes.

"Tea," he whispered in her ear. "Just a few more days."

She nodded slowly. "And then we'll be together forever."

"Just like you promised," they said in unison…the quote followed by short laugh.

"I love so much," Tea muttered, raising her mouth closer to his. Seto smiled weakling (he barely ever smiles!), moving his head downward. And with that, they kissed. Tea was lingering there, as Seto caressed her face tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth slightly.

Kaiba took the bait, and his tongue entered her mouth. There tongues gently played with each other, a soft moan coming from Tea's throat. They broke apart, and Tea laid her head on Kaiba's chest.

"I'm so happy," she whispered as she pecked his shirt.

"As am I." And with that, Seto and Tea feel asleep in each others arms for the night, waiting for tomorrow.

**X,X**

_The Next Morning_

"Uhh.." Tea moaned as she opened her eyes. She quickly turned her head, hopefully to see Seto. But she knew deep in her heart that he was already at the Kaiba Corp stationed in Domino, giving some conference.

Tea rubbed her eyes and looked at a nearby digital clock.

She gasped. Tomorrow was the wedding! She started freaking out. "Oh my god! God! God!" She peered again to see what time it was.

_8:34 AM._

She sighed. It was still early in the morning. Alas…it was still the day before her marriage began. It was her last day as an eligible woman if for some reason a guy dumped her.

Wait…last day?

_Damn it! I forgot!_

Pulling a phone to her ear, she quickly tapped in a few numbers.

_Bring. Bring. Bring._

"_Hello…."_

"Yes, this-."

"_We're not here at the moment…"_

Tea sighed as a voice in the background came in.

"_**Who's not here?"**_

"_Joey…I making the phone message!"_

"_**Ooohh….please continue."**_

"_Anyway, if you'd like to leave a-…"_

"**_Do we have any more ham?"_**

"_Joey! God, can't you see-."_

_**BEEP.**_

"Hey! What's up Mai? It's Tea. I almost forgot that we were going clubbing tonight! Anyway, I can' wait. I'll pick you up at around six, right? Okay, I'll see you later."

_**BEEP.**_

"My last night," Tea thought. She sighed with relief. "I can't wait."

**X,X**

_Around 6:00 PM. Outside Joey and Mai's house._

"Ding dong!" rang the doorbell loudly. A murmur arose from inside the small house as the handle turned slowly. A lovely Mai stood in the doorway, a small child cradling in her arms. It was her daughter Mee.

"Tea!" Mai greeted as a smile crossed her face. She looked fabulous. She had really outdone herself this time. Her black, sleeveless turtleneck was made for her figure. The jean skirt she wore wasn't skimpy, but it was very attractive.

She looked at the baby in her arms and chuckled. "Just a sec Tea," she stated. She ran quickly out of the doorway and re-arrived moments later with a purse where the baby had once been.

An awkward silence filled the air. "So…" Mai muttered, "where'd you get the hot clothes?"

Tea let out a giggle. "Well," she began, as they both hopped into the limo, "the top," she pointed at a lovely pink tube top, "was a going away gift from my mom when I left for New York." She paused for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "The pants," she gestured to the pair of black quarter lengths, "was given to me by my sponsor that I use for dancing."

Mai nodded as the limo went down the road. "You're so lucky that you get all this free stuff."

"I guess so!" Tea laughed as the limo pulled into the club. It drove around for a minute of so, and then it pulled up to the front.

"Thanks for taking my here, Tea," Mai stated as she unbuckled herself.

_Chez Mari_ was a club only allowed for the elite of the world, and Tea had just been admitted a few months ago.

"No prob!" Tea laughed as they approached the doorman.

"You ready?"

"You bet!"

**X,X**

_Meanwhile…_

As they entered the club, and man stood in the corner chuckling. Thoughts filled his mind as the two young women entered the room.

He turned his head as a buddy patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Mar," he laughed. There was lightheadedness in his voice. "I heard you got arrested.

Mar nodded his head. "Yea, but I'm on parole until the trial.

The friend smiled. "Cool. Enjoy it while you can!"

Mar sneered. "Oh I will. I surely will."

As the two went over to the bar, Mar looked up at the ceiling.

_Tea. Babe. You ready for round two?_

Tonight was really going to be fun.

**X,X**

AnimeAddict99- The…..T.E.G.W.R.T. (The Evil Guy Who Raped Tea) now has a name!

Yami Bakura- Wahooo. Exciting.

AnimeAddict99- SURE IS! Oh, and I'm only allowed on the computer on Sat. and Sun. which is why updates have been uber slow. Gomen Nasai!

Yami Bakura- Review and stuff like that.

AnimeAddict99- LLLLAaaalla.


	17. Nightmares

AnimeAddict99- Howdy. Believe it or not, Flight 12 is coming to an end soon. I'll need to know whether to have a squeal or not soon. (shrug). Thanks to my helpful reviewers! I love you all! (hugs!)

Disclaimer- I don't own yu-gi-oh or _Because of You_ by Kelly Clarkson.

Note: There has been quite a few rumors amongst reviewers that Mai is indeed cursed. I never thought of it that way. But okay…from now on…

**Slowly pointing wand at Mai's head…..BANG **

She is cursed!

**Y,Y**

_Previously on Yu-gi-oh:_

As the two went over to the bar, Mar looked up at the ceiling.

_Tea. Babe. You ready for round two?_

Tonight was really going to be fun.

_End of preview. Begin? Yes. Maybe…no. What the heck. Begin._

**Y,Y**

As Mai sat down at the bar she stared at the ceiling. Tea rattled her fingers on the barstool beside her. The two women had just finished a nice drink and had a bit of alcohol in their systems. However, they remained intact with the world.

"Let's go dancing, Mai!" Tea encouraged, patting Mai on the shoulder. Mai shook her head slowly.

"I'm still not done drinking," she stated, "but you should go out there. Don't let anything happen to you…Kaiba wouldn't be happy." She chuckled. "I'll meet you on the dance floor in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Tea stumbled out to the dance floor, almost tripping over her high heels. She bumped into a stranger who toppled to the ground with a 'thud!'

"Oh my god!" she panicked, extending her hand out to the stranger. "I am SO sorry!" She pulled the stranger up.

In the darkness of the club, she couldn't make out his facial features. She could, however, tell that he was pretty good looking. He was muscular and tall.

"It's…okay," the guy muttered, pushing some of his hair in front of his face.

A song started playing softly in the club.

"You can make it up to me though," he soothed.

"Oh. And how is that might I ask?"

He extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She chuckled as couples began to dance. "Of course you may."

** Y,Y**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

**Y,Y**

They began to dance slowly to the music. Tea rested her hands on the man's shoulders. She squealed when he

wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. She hadn't expected it.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No…no….," she chuckled nervously.

**Y,Y**

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

**Y,Y**

She didn't notice really, but the stranger and she had slowly moved over toward the corner of the club.

"So…" she began, "what's you name?"

"My name?" He smirked. "My name is Mar Itchiko."

She nodded. "I'm Tea."

"I know," he muttered under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

They continued to dance as a glint flickered in Mar's eye.

**Y,Y**

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

**Y,Y**

He made his move there, right after the verse. He pushed Tea up against the wall and whispered in her ear, "Hey babe. If getting…hot in here, isn't it?"

I took her a few seconds…but she remembered that phrase.

"You," she sneered, as he placed his lips on hers.

"Leave me al-!" He crushed his mouth harder on her and slipped his arms up her shirt.

**Y,Y**

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

**Y,Y**

She tried her best to yell and scream but Mar had already pried his tongue in her mouth fiercely. She shivered and pulled away.

_I won't let this happen again. Not now!_

She let out an ear piercing scream at that moment. I seemed to that everything froze at the moment. The DJ lowered the music as chatter rose among the crowd. They all looked over at Mar and Tea. Mar was standing over Tea who lay on the ground.

**Y,Y**

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

**Y,Y**

She began to cry and Mar cursed under his breath. She looked around, but the people were blocking the doors. A beautiful Mai ran up to Mar and slapped him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Why do want to ruin Tea's life!" She kicked him in, well, where the sun don't shine, and he winced in pain and fell to his knees.

Mai didn't stop there, though. She took her black heels and kicked him in the face until he was lying cold on the ground…unconscious.

"Tea…" Mai whispered, wrapping her arms around her fallen friend.

"Mai," she whispered. "He was going to do it again, Mai. He was." She sobbed into her friends shoulder. "…Thank…" She coughed violently.

"Shhh…Tea…shh," Mai soothed. She stroked Tea's brunette hair. "It's going to be okay now. Tomorrow you'll be married. It's be over. This nightmare will be over."

Tea cried herself to sleep as Mai picked her up and turned around. She held her head up and walked right out the door of the club.

_This nightmare will be over,_ Tea thought, half-asleep.

_It'll be over._

Thoughts raced through her mind. Memories of Mar tortured her so.

_Or has it just begun? _

**Y,Y**

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

**Y,Y**

AnimeAddict99- And there is chapter….umm…..17, I think?

Yeah. Anyway, R and R! _Flight 12 _is, sob, almost complete! Two or three more chapters I presume. So keep those reviews coming!


	18. Together At Last

AnimeAddict99- Yes, the time has come. Flight 12 has come to an end. This is the last….yes, the last…chapter.

Yami Bakura- AnimeAddict99 does not own YGO or Only Hope.

AnimeAddict99- Thanks for ruining the moment!

Yami Bakura- You're very welcome.

AnimeAddict99- ANYWAY. This chapter is UBER long, so don't get mad at me for taking so long. (hides from angry peeps) Read the note at the bottom when you're done. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

I also want to congratulate Cuthelenjames for being the winner of the wedding dress contest! In your review, tell me what yu-gi-oh one-shot you want dedicated to you.

**X,X**

_Previously on Flight 12? Yep, sure is._

_This nightmare will be over,_ Tea thought, half-asleep.

_It'll be over._

Thoughts raced through her mind. Memories of Mar tortured her so.

_Or has it just begun?_

_Begin!_

_Well…after the two little 'x's.'_

**X,X**

A small giggle aroused as the dark limo drove down the narrow street. Tea, the source of the giggle, became quiet and placed her head down on her husband's chest. Her snowy wedding dress lay beautifully around her body. The straps fit around her arms, leaving her shoulders bear. The neck was heart-shaped and didn't reveal much, but it looked very attractive. On tea's neck was a locket, unopened. Seto had yet to ask his wife of its source. The tux-clad man wrapped his arm around Tea and smiled. They were finally together.

"Seto," Tea chuckled softly, "Am I dreaming?"

A moment of silence occurred. "I sure hope not," Kaiba responded. "I'm not sure I could do that again." They both laughed as Seto gave Tea a loving, yet kiss. They had been through so much.

**X,X**

_/Flashback/_

_As the bride walked down the aisle, Grandpa Mouto held her hand. The veil that hid her face blew softly in the wind, revealing her face, which was full of tears of happiness. The priest began to talk, and when he said the final question, they were both ready._

"_Do you, Tea Marie Gardner, take Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Seto Kaiba, take Tea Marie Gardner to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

_There was a moment before the priest spoke again._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_A chorus of claps began to occur as Tea wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. He planted his mouth on hers, and they both felt so connected. They embraced as Seto placed his hand on Tea's cheek and smiled._

_They were married._

_/End Flashback/_

**X,X**

As the limo came to a halt, the driver opened the door. Seto Kaiba got out first and then extended his hand to Tea, who got out as well.

"Are you ready to go…wife?" Seto coed.

"Only if you are…husband," Tea replied slyly as the banquet door opened and they arrived in the reception room.

**X,X**

The reception room was perhaps the most gorgeous room Tea had seen in her whole life. The large ballroom was carpeted in a royal blue, and the dance floor seemed to call out to her. Small blue flowers wrapped around the lights and hung from the ceiling.

Once their presence was noticed, the DJ started to hush the crowd.

"Alright, alright," the young man stated. The DJ was a man in his twenties. He had flaming red hair which came our under his black top hat. "I would like to take this time to welcome the bride and groom." He paused. "Here's Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mrs. Tea Kaiba!" Cheering aroused once more as the cheerful pair took their seats in-between Mokuba and Mai in the front of the room. "Before our dancing and dinner begins, some people would like to say some words."

Mai smiled and stood up. Her baby blue dress shimmered in the light.

"As you might know," Mai began, "my name is Mai Valentine (she kept her maiden name), and I am Tea's matron of honor. I met Tea at a dueling tournament called Duelist Kingdom quite awhile ago. I first felt sorry for her because she was hanging out with a bunch of incredibly stupid guys. Well, one of those guys ended up becoming my husband, so I can now see how wrong I was. Anyway, after talking to her for awhile, I knew she was going to be big someday. She'd become a dancer just like she dreamed. She'd find this hot guy who was sweet and kind and get married to him. Well, I was half right." The crowd laughed. "I then saw her again and again as years went by. I remember watching her as she flew off to America. I thought I would never see her again. She came back to us though…and with a fiancée might I add. Mr. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp…the arrogant jerk I meet years ago." Kaiba snorted. "But when I saw the look in that couple's eyes when they saw each other…well…I could to tell it wasn't just puppy love. Congratulations guys. I'm glad you found each other."

"To true love!" Mai raised her glass high.

"To true love!" Everyone repeated. She took her seat as Mokuba stood.

His hair was tied back neatly, showing off his handsome face. He began to speak.

"Growing up in an orphanage was really tough for Seto and me. I can remember all the people that wanted to adopt Seto; however, he refused, only wishing for us to be adopted together. When we were finally adopted, Seto was treated harshly. I have a seen a tortured side of my brother others have not seen. And as years went by, he continued to work and work. I remembered the day Seto came back from New York with Tea. He smiled when he rang out door bell. I hadn't seen one of those smiles in a long time. She had melted his heart. Thank you Tea, thank you."

He too raised his glass. "To ditching work!"

"To ditching work!"

**X,X**

Everyone began to talk and laugh again, but the DJ shushed them once more.

"I was told to skip the traditional Father and Daughter dance, because Mrs. Kaiba's father is not present today. So we'll go right ahead then." He paused and looked over towards the couple.

"Will our lovely couple please approach the dance floor?" The two smiled. As Tea got up, she had to hold up her dress so she didn't trip,. As they reached the center of the room, music began to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

Tea wrapped her arms around Seto and he placed his arms possessively around her waist. As they dance, Tea's heart seemed to jump as she came back to reality. This was the day she had been dreaming about for her whole life.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

She began to think about her whole life up to this point. She remembered her life as a young child. Her life changed the day her mother died. Her father began attacking her and abusing her. The scars faded, but the pain inside was everlasting. She lived with her foster father a few years later.

Her first encounter with Seto in New York rang throughout her brain.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

**_Walking through the club, Tea found her seat at the bar. She smiled at the bartender when he stated, "The usual, Miss Gardner?" She nodded. Her drinks were usually paid for by men who wanted to get together with her, but she always started off buying a drink for herself. Then HE sat down. "Sir," the bartender stated, handing the man his drink. He thanked him and took a sip of his drink. Tea watched the man for awhile, only seeing his outline in the dim light. A man wrapped his arms around her from behind. His drunken stench filled the air._**

"_**Hey babe," he cooed, "what's a lovely lady like you doing here all alone?"**_

**_Tea gave a disgusted look as she pulled his arms off her and quietly returned to her drink. However, he had other plans. "What do you think you're doing? No one ever turns me down!"_**

**_Tea turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I believe I just did," she replied sternly._**

"_**You little-," the man began.**_

_**He was interrupted by the guy Tea had been looking at moments before.**_

"_**Leave her alone, freak," he sneered. The drunk snorted and staggered away. An awkward silence overcame them both.**_

_**Finally, Tea spoke up. "Uh…arigatou. Thanks."**_

"_**Japanese, huh?" the man laughed as his face appeared in the light. "No problem."**_

_**She stared for a second, and then her face lit up. "I know you!" she exclaimed. "You're Seto Kaiba, aren't you!" She brushed her fingers through her long, brown, crimped hair as he nodded slowly. "Oh! How rude of me!" she added, "I guess I changed a lot in a little time. You probably don't recognize me…of course I don't think you want to anyway. Tea. Tea Gardner? Yugi's friend?" She smiled.**_

"_**I see…" Kaiba answered, "you were friends with the mutt and them." She tilted her eyebrows and slowly nodded. "You look…nice," he said, scratching his head.**_

_**She blushed. "So do you." She heard her cell phone ring and went to answer it. "Excuse me for a minute. Hello? Yes…no I don't. A shoot when? But..I…training then! Sir! Fine, fine, I'll reschedule the autograph send out and have training there. Why? I have a show in two weeks! Okay, okay, I'll be there. Ja-ne."**_

**_She pressed "end" on her phone and clicked it shut. She grinned at Kaiba, whose mouth was wide open in shock._**

"_**Hey Kaiba, it was great seeing you again! I have to talk to my advisor, so I guess this is a goodbye. Oh!" She pulled out a napkin and a pen, the pen which she scribbled a few circles to check the ink. Then she wrote. She handed it to Seto. "Here," Tea began, "this is my phone number and address if you want to get together sometime. I almost sometimes forget that my father works for you!" She laughed and smirked. Kaiba had no idea she was even living here. "Ja-ne!" she shouted as she left the bar.** _

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

About one week later he called her up and asked her out. She said yes.

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
_

One year later Tea's career reached its all time high. Seto's business created a new product that was already sold out after the first day.

_I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

Five months after, Seto Kaiba asked Tea Gardner to marry him. And she said yes.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

As the song ended, they embraced tightly and went back to their seats. People clapped and cheered. Music began to play again and the room became talkative once more.

**X,X**

Food began to be served. Tea excused herself and went to chat with her friends. Sighting her friends, she ran over, holding the bottom of her dress a few inches off the ground. They talked, people danced, and everyone laughed and had a great time. Before it was time to depart, Tea hushed everyone with the microphone in her hand. She began to speak.

"Konban wa to friends, family, fellow businessmen, and, well, everyone. I'd like to thank you for joining Seto and me on your special day. Some of you have been there for forever, and I love all of you so much. So before you leave, I have a brief announcement to make." She turned to her husband who nodded. "I'm…." She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit nervous. What I want to say is…." She paused once more. "I'm now three weeks pregnant with a beautiful baby." Murmurs arose. She looked at her friends, whose eyes indicated Mar. "And yes," she quickly added, "Seto is indeed the father." Smiles from her friends- and a strange look from Joey- occurred. She continued. "thank you so much for spending this special day with me. Arigatou, and ja-ne!"

**X,X**

A kiss was suddenly planted on Tea's cheek. "Hey beautiful," Seto whispered he wrapped his arms around Tea. Talking began and people began packing up. "How is everything?" Seto asked, looking into Tea's eyes deeply.

What could she say? Her life had changed so much in the past few years. She'd have a family…a loving and devoted husband…who was very handsome…But…nightmares would still haunt her—there was no doubt Mar would return for her. At the moment, however, she was surrounded by people she loved. People who would never leave her side.

Returning the kiss, Tea looked up into her husband's eyes and answered his question.

"_Perfect. Just perfect."_

**X,X**

**End. Fin. End.**

**X,X**

AnimeAddict99- Nine Pages. Wow. 'Tis the end. (sob)

Yami Bakura- Finally. Now write a story about me.

AnimeAddict99- No.

Yami Bakura-…..

AnimeAddict99- Sequel? Yes, no? If so, what should it be about? Tell me peeps, tell! Anyway, you guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking with Flight 12 until the end. If you're bored…checkout my one-shot…Only Hope. Until next time, this is AnimeAddict99….and that, my friend, is how the cookie crumbles.


End file.
